


Hell on Earth

by Stareena



Series: When the Stars Fall [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, American Civil War, Charleston, F/F, Freeform, Historical, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, More characters to come, Multi, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, POV Multiple, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 1861 and Sam and Dean Winchester are a pair of Omegas that are taken in by Alpha brothers Gabriel and Castiel Manigualts. Trouble seems to surround these four as a civil war breaks out regarding the right of omegas. With madness breaking out all around them how can these four protect themselves while keeping the rest of their friends and family safe as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the cover of the story. This is just me delaying writing.   
> Enjoy!

 


	2. Green Eyes

“I don’t see why we cannot just move on to lunch.” Castiel complained as he followed his brother into the crowd that gathered around the Exchange Building on the Charleston waterfront.

“Because, little brother, I am curious to see if there are any omegas worth buying for you or I.” Gabriel smiled back. Castiel faltered in his step for a moment.

“Gabriel, no, please.”

“I just want to see.”

The midday sun beat down on the people gathered around the steps of the public building. The sea breezes cooling the afternoon around him. Gabriel wound through the crowd, finding that most of the auction was already over. The news was a relief to Castiel.

“The last omega for sale is this large strapping young lad, Sam.” The auctioneer indicated a tall, thinly built man who was anything but willowy. The arms that were revealed in his sleeveless shirt were firm and built as would be his legs, he assumed, that seemed to be as long as Gabriel was tall. Castiel could hear his brother inhale sharply.

“I want him.” He whispered. Castiel turned his head towards his brother in time to see another man raise a hand to place a bid on omega Sam. It was the green eyes that caught his.

“Bid.” Gabriel raised his hand. The green eyed man turned and looked at Gabriel.

“Bid.” He raised his hand.

Catching the raising hand, Castiel turned his cold blue eyes onto his brother.

“Gabriel, this is not how to find a mate.” Castiel implored. Glancing up at his younger brother, Gabriel yanked his hand away.

“Bid!” Gabriel raised his hand, keeping his eyes on Castiel.

“Bid!” The green eyed man threw his hand up high while looking at Gabriel a little nervous.

“Bid.” Gabriel reply calmly.

Castiel noticed something between the man bidding and omega Sam, a look like mutual concern. Looking back at the green eyed man, Castiel felt a pull towards him. This time though the green eyed man looked back at Gabriel then at Castiel. Running his hand through his hair his looked back up to omega Sam and paced, worrying his bottom lip.

“Will you bid sir?” The auctioneer asked the green eye man.

Standing with his hands on his hips, the green eye man looked up to the sky before looking at the ground, clearly upset and conflicted.

“They’re brothers.” Castiel whispered.

Looking back up to omega Sam, the green eye man took a deep breath and flexed his knuckles before approaching the auctioneer. Speaking for a moment quietly, omega Sam was trying hard to not run towards the man.

“Gabriel, they are brothers, can’t you concede the auction to the man?”

“No. I want him. I will have him.” Gabriel’s brown eyes looked at his brother’s blue ones sharply.

“You’re a goddamn omega yourself!”

Castiel turned towards the voice. Two men had grabbed hold of the green eye man and were wrestling him in place before omega Sam. How had Castiel missed that? Perhaps the overwhelming scent of mixed alphas and omegas in one place was too overwhelming to discern.

“Looks like I get my prize after all.” Gabriel smiled and began walking towards the auctioneer. Gritting his teeth Castiel was angry with Gabriel. It was apparent that even if these two were not related, they were in love or connected somehow and to separate them was cruel. It took him only a moment before he made up his mind and decided to walk up quickly, already in a mood with his brother, unsure of what he was going to say or what he was going to do when he approached the auctioneer.

“There you are,” He approached the green eye man, “I’ve been looking for you, I’ve asked you twice to not wander off… what is going on here, why are you manhandling my omega? I’ll ask you to release him at once. Gabriel, have you finalized your purchase of your omega here?” Castiel relied on his higher status as an alpha blue blood of one of the oldest families of the city and used it to intimidate the auctioneer and his men into releasing the green eye man.

“Excuse me Mr. Manigault, but this man….” The auctioneer indicated the green eye man.

“Is my newly acquired omega from Savannah. Release him now or I shall have to formally file a complaint.” Castiel stared the other man down. Cold blue eyes staring down uncertain brown ones.

“Yes sir.” The auctioneer nodded to his men as they released the green eye man. Taking him by the hand, Castiel pulled him close to his side, even as he felt the man tense.

“Now, as I am sure my brother’s business with you is concluded, I thank you for your time.” Castiel palmed him a fiver, “We will take our leave of you, good day sir.” Castiel smiled at the man as Gabriel took omega Sam by the hand, both alphas leading their omegas away from the crowd.

Castiel walked the four blocks to their house before letting go of Dean’s hand, making sure that the door was well secured before doing so. Turning to face the new additions to the home, he was unsurprised to find the green eye man grabbing Sam the omega into a fierce bear hug.

“Sammy.” The green eye man held the much taller man in his arms and looked around his surroundings like a corned animal.

“Sir,” Castiel gave them a moment, before approaching slowly, hands raised.

“Why did you do that?” The green eye man looked accusingly at Castiel, holding Omega Sam closer to him as Castiel approached.

“You’re brothers aren’t you?” Castiel asked, freezing in place, hands still up in front of him. The green eye man stared at him. “I wouldn’t back down if it was my brother.” Castiel dropped his hands and stepped back. Looking over to Gabriel before looking back to the omegas. “You’ll be safe here. No one will touch or hurt you. Hannah?”

A woman in her early thirties with short brown hair came out from the sitting room, wearing a grey dress. Turning her bright eyes over the brothers once before looking at Castiel she smiled awaiting his orders.

“Would you please take these two men to rooms, provide them with clothes and food and prepare baths for them?” Castiel asked.

The woman nodded and looked at the men, still smiling.

“Take your time, please refresh yourselves. We can speak more this evening if you wish or tomorrow if you would prefer.” Castiel turned to walk into the sitting room.

“Wait a minute, I bought Sam…” Gabriel started.

“Gabriel!” Castiel turned and glared at his brother, his eyes flashing a moment, “A word please. Gentleman, please.”

“Thank you.” Omega Sam looked at Castiel and Gabriel, unafraid but wary before walking upstairs after Hannah.

Rushing into the siting room after Castiel, Gabriel began protesting before his brother rounded on him.

“They are people Gabriel! People, you don’t buy people!”

“We have house staff, Castiel, don’t act like you are above this.” Gabriel snapped.

“That our parents left us! Where would they go on their own? They have no alphas to protect them but us, no rights as omegas. Hannah could be fine as a beta….”

“Okay… I see what you’re saying. But…..” Gabriel looked back towards the stairs out of the room, “But I want him.” Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Then try wooing him rather than expecting him to be your mate.” Castiel stomped over to the liquor trolley and poured himself a scotch despite the early hour.

“Wooing? I can woo, I can woo the pants right off that boy.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows just as Castiel turned his head back to face his brother, a decision he came to regret immediately.

“Fine just, don’t be surprised if that brother of his tries killing you if you hurt him for it.” Castiel muttered sipping his scotch. A headache already forming from a lack of food and dealing with Gabriel’s antics.

“I think I’ll start with a sonnet.” The older brother meandered out of the sitting room leaving Castiel to flop unceremoniously onto a couch and to contemplate their two new additions.


	3. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get to know each other and news on a much larger scale is discovered.

Raised voices alerted Castiel that there was trouble already at an early hour of morning. Waiting until he was finished dressing, he walked down stairs to the dining room where the house staff had set up the breakfast. Omega Sam and the green-eyed man sat with Gabriel, who was looking hurt at the shorter of the two omegas.

“But I want to do right by your brother, why can’t I give him the flowers and poem?” Gabriel pouted.

“Because I don’t want you too!” The green eyed man yelled back. Omega Sam looked nervous at the way the smaller man acted in front of the Alpha.

“Dean, it’s just flowers and a piece of paper, it’s not going to hurt anything if I accept them.”

Castiel looked from face to face as he adjusted his tie, which he could never get straight, before giving up.

“What is the problem here?”

Despite being the youngest Alpha in the household, Castiel was the oldest soul and usually treated as the head of the house. Unless Michael was around and even then he was all too willing to relinquish business handlings to Castiel.

The room went quiet for a moment, the green eyed man, Dean, fighting with himself about the situation, while Sam clearly was worried about what could happen to them. It was Gabriel that spoke up.

“I wrote Sam a poem and I have flowers for him. You said woo, so I am wooing, but his brother won’t let me.” Gabriel turned a look on Dean. Castiel scratched at the back of his neck.

“Is this true Dean?” Castiel asked, keeping his voice even.

“Yes.” Dean turned his eyes on Castiel. Clearly not used to being an omega or wishing to show dominance in this situation.

“Dean!” Sam hissed at him, lowering his face and making the motion for him to follow. Dean turned his eyes back on Castiel and lowered his head but kept his eyes on him the entire time.

“Here behind closed doors, you don’t need to do any of that kowtowing crap. You’re both human beings,” Castiel sat down at the head of the table and turned to face the taller man, “Sam, how do you feel about this? Gabriel’s intentions to woo you? If you prefer we can speak about it in private.”

Gabriel looked at Dean nervously.

“I…. I’m honestly… open to it, I guess.” He blushed. Dean started to speak but Castiel interrupted him.

“Dean, as one brother to another I will give you my personal word that my brother will not violate your brother in any way shape of form while he courts yours. If and when they decide to make their relationship physical, it will be because Sam is ready to do so.” Castiel looked pointedly at his own brother, “Am I understood?” Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. Turning back to the omegas Castiel straightened up. “Of course the only addendum to this is if we go out in public together.”

“What do you mean?” Dean narrowed his eyes.

“Well, we publically bought Sam and I declared I had purchased you in Savannah. For safety and appearances I feel that we must maintain this cover. All I would suggest is that you two act as if we are your alphas while in public.”

Sitting quietly, Dean mulled over this information all while looking at Castiel.

“None of this would hold up in a court of law, why make an agreement with an omega when you own us?” He asked.

“Because I see you as people and not as your secondary gender.” Castiel shrugged, “I don’t own you, none of our house staff is owned by us, they just have no where to go because of the laws of the land. When our parents died, they left them to us, my brothers and I. We tried to set them free but all realized they would be caught and sold back into slavery or worse into breeder farms. So for now, they live with us until we can figure something else out.” Castiel looked at his lap as he spread the napkin out on it, smoothing it down again. “It’s not a solution but we do what we can, where we can to help them to safety.”

There was a long pause as Dean and Sam spoke in looks between each other. A talent learned from a lifetime of servitude necessity.

“And what do I get if he hurts my brother?” Dean asked, leaning forward.

“Justice in the form of a duel.” Castiel replied nonchalantly, “For the record, Gabriel is a horrible shot.”

“I never miss the mark.” Dean replied not taking his eyes off Castiel.

“Um, Cas…” Gabriel’s nervous voice interrupted the tension between brothers.

“Noted.” Castiel nodded at Dean and held out his hand to him, “Or would you prefer a contract written up?”

“I will take you at your word, Alpha.” Dean crushed Castiel’s hand in the handshake though the blue eyed man never showed the discomfort.

“Castiel?” Hannah entered the dinning room, “There is a woman here to see you.” Handing him a calling card she stood back, fidgeting.

“Something wrong Hannah?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s Ms. Abaddon.”

Gabriel looked up as Castiel looked at the card.

“Whose Ms. Abaddon?” Sam asked.

“’Purveyor of the finest Omegas in all the Carolinas.’ She is a madam.” Castiel tossed her calling card on the table. Glancing at Sam and Dean briefly he took a deep breath. “You are always welcome to do as you wish in this house, but I’ll ask you kindly to not follow me into the sitting room, please.” Castiel rose setting his napkin next to his empty plate.

“No problem.” Dean took up the card and read it over, a look of disgust over his face, “why is she visiting you though?” He looked up at Castiel as he was walking out of the room.

“My best guess, would be about you two.” He button his coat closed before walking down the stairs and towards the sitting room.

Seated by a window, in full view of the street was Ms. Abaddon. A firey redheaded woman wearing a low cut dress shaded in a celery green. Hair piled up and sporting a little hat sat atop her head at a jaunty angle, she could be a beautiful woman had she not been just so overbearing. A quick sniff of the air confirmed for Castiel that she was indeed an Alpha. Remaining standing he smiled pleasantly.

“Ms. Abaddon, how may I help you?”

Looking up with her large eyes, she smiled a predatory smile.

“Mr. Manigault. I’ve come to talk a little business with you.”

“At this hour? I’ve not yet had my breakfast.” He made his irritation known, albeit politely, that this was his house and his rules.

“Apologies but I felt that this business could not wait.” She stood.

“Then please, be swift.” Castiel walked into the room and stood before her.

“I wish to purchase your two new omegas. The ones you had yesterday in front of the Exchange Building yesterday. And I won’t take no for an answer.” She smiled even broader.

“I’m afraid they are not for sale.” Castiel nodded, “But I thank you for your visit.”

“If it’s a matter of money…” she interrupted.

“With… respect, Ms. Abaddon, the Manigault family is one of the richest families in Charleston. It is not a matter of money, it is simply that the omegas are not for sale.” Castiel remained firm, lifting his chin to look down at her while she lowered her eyes in deference. “Now if you will excuse me, I have things I must attend to.”

“If you change your mind about my offer, you have my card.” She threw in before turning towards the front door. Castiel stiffened but made no remark before he excused himself from the room.

Stepping into the dining room, he noticed Dean was the only one still sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. Glancing around for a moment, Castiel’s eyes narrowed.

“Where are Sam and Gabriel?”

“Went for a walk.” Dean replied curtly, “Why do you care?”

“I want to make sure Gabriel is treating Sam with respect.” Castiel tucked in and scooped a spoonful of egg onto his plate.

“No, about me, Sam, omegas. You can just… take. You have the right.” Dean looked at him warily.

“That’s disgusting.” Castiel sat back. “That’s rape and against what I believe in.”

Dean shook his head.

“This is a game, you’re playing us somehow, Alpha. Trying to lower our guard somehow before attacking us.” Dean stood and backed away from the table.

“I gamble at cards, never with lives.” Castiel looked up at the omega man, “I wish there was a way I could convince you to believe me, Dean,” He took up the fork and thought a moment before stabbing some eggs, “However I believe you’re the type that needs proof before you believe in something. I can respect that. “

“Why didn’t you sell us to the whore? Keeping us for yourselves?” Dean asked his temper rising.

“Would you prefer to work for her rather than stay here?” Castiel inclined his head.

Turning his back for a brief moment, Dean looked at Castiel before glancing around. Looking more like a caged animal, Castiel was overwhelmed with the scent of guilt in the air.

“You’ve worked at a brothel before.” He whispered to himself. Dean looked down, shame clear across his face and in the air.

“It was to protect Sam. Dad… died, we’ve been on our own for a long time.” Dean looked up at Castiel, “Sammy got caught because of me, I was too slow to hide and he is just so big… They caught him and sold him off. I was caught a couple of weeks later and was put into a…. house.” He cleared his throat. “I.. worked there until I had enough money to buy my freedom and what I thought was enough money to buy Sam. After I got out it took me almost eight months to find him but it brought me here.” Dean looked down. “We were separated for about three years.” He looked back up at Castiel, “And nothing is coming between me and my brother again.”

“Family is important.” Castiel nodded.

“Family is everything.” Dean corrected him.

Hannah walked in with some papers for Castiel, a soft smile on her lips.

“Family is what you make of it.” Castiel smiled up at the Beta, “thank you Hannah.” She nodded at him, patting his shoulder.

“Thank you for getting rid of that woman so quickly.” She lowered her voice, “Smandriel is airing out the room right now.” The woman sat down at the table and started helping herself to some breakfast, something that shocked Dean, despite being told the house was anything but conventional.

“Give him my thanks.” Castiel looked at the papers in his hands before frowning. Opening an envelope he began reading quickly before huffing and scratching the back of his neck, “Hannah, when you are done with breakfast, would you be so kind as to prepare my brother’s room please? It looks as if he is returning from Europe within the next week with his partner.”

Hannah’s smile did nothing to light up her face like her eyes did.

“Michael is coming home?” She asked in the midst of buttering a piece of toast.

“Looks like.” Castiel read over the note more closely.

“I will alert the household.” She beamed.

“Please, eat first. You work too hard as it is, Hannah. Please.” Castiel insisted. Dean watched this all in silence, looking for any crack that this may be a show for his benefit.

Smiling softly, she nodded. “Okay, for you.”

Castiel lowered his eyes back to his papers and read in silence. Snorting, Castiel sat back and shook his head.

“This country… they will give freedom to some but not all.”

“How’s that?” Dean asked.

“The government is talking about freeing the Africans but not the Omegas. So apparently they care about skin color but not about gender.” Castiel stood up quickly.

“Isn’t that… a good thing?” Dean looked over the paper confused. “That they are being freed?”

“No one should be considered second class, Dean. No one. This country was built upon the idea that all men are created equal. Not just some chosen few.” Castiel crossed his arms. “Yes it’s a good thing but it’s not a great thing and there are too many things that can go wrong with it.”

“It says that the southern states will acknowledge the order but because of the work force of laborers needed to maintain the agricultural environment, the government is looking into alternative options. The northern states are considering this to be an act of war, as some states want to free all peoples regardless of skin and gender, some want to free only based on skin or gender and no one can agree on anything. War would most likely be declared among all states and territories by the end of the week.” Dean looked up just as Castiel looked over. The look they shared said everything. It meant the country was at war and the state government was looking into omega breeder farms.

 

 


	4. Fault lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam have an important question while Lucifer and Hannah have some bad news. This night will be one that will divide the family much like the country itself.

Several weeks passed with various news being reported on what was happening in the country. It was official, the country was at war with itself, a great civil war, but what the war was about was still hazy. Ask a northerner and you’d be told it was about slavery of Africans. Ask a southerner and you’d be told it was about state rights. As a westerner and you’d be told it was about gender rights. Everyone knew why they were fighting about but not what they were fighting for. Was it freedom and if so why not freedom for all? These were questions that many thought about but few asked.

This was the atmosphere that Michael Manigualt and his Alpha lover Lucifer Ravenel returned back to. While they understood the circumstances of the omega brothers Dean and Sam Winchester, Castiel could tell that it bothered Michael more than Lucifer that Dean talked back to the Alphas. Sam at least knew his place, in Michael’s opinion.  

Several neighbors sold their omegas to Ms. Abaddon in place of being investigated. Saving the trouble of her discovering that they had helped omegas escaped or that they had a penchant for beating them, depending on the neighbor. Now head of the Charleston chapter of the South Carolina Bureau of Omega Farming, she could obtain omegas for a song. As long as you kept Ms. Abaddon happy, she would not have you investigated. Investigated was her thinly veiled and often acted upon threat for having your omegas and valuables taken. The popular theory was that the omegas would be used in her house with the hopes of producing more pups. Those pups birthed of prostitution had no rights under the new state government and therefore were state property. They were sent to breeder farms to produce stronger omegas to work in the fields in place of all the liberated Africans. For her contributions to the continuation of the state’s agricultural health, Ms. Abaddon was given legal liberties as well as a sizeable amount of money for each pup and/or omega given to the state. There was some information that backed this theory up but no one would dare ask Ms. Abaddon to her face. It didn’t matter. All it meant was that Sam and Dean were in danger.

Dean and Sam both had gone through their heats one right after another. Fortunately a brick house was built on the back of the property for omegas in heat and it was decided, independently, that Gabriel (and eventually Castiel by way of a “business meeting”) were absent from the property at the same time. Lucky for Castiel he caught a whiff of Dean as the omega was heading out to the ‘Heat hut’ (as it was called) and it trigged his rut on his way to the hotel he was checking himself into, so he didn’t have to be away for too long from the house. For a full week Castiel was caught up in the scent of Dean in his brain as he pumped himself over and over and over again. Still there was no true relief for him. All he could think about was Dean and those green eyes, the freckles that peppered his cheeks and how much Castiel wanted to take care of him. It went beyond sex, there was a hurt that Castiel wanted to soothe and a heart that was full of love. He could see it every time Dean interacted with Sam. There was one full day that Castiel stayed at the hotel, done with his rut and pretty sure Dean with done with his heat, but unable to face Dean, afraid that the omega would smell the lust for him on his person. Castiel felt compelled to earn Dean’s respect first before attempting to court the man.

Fewer and fewer omegas were found on the streets of Charleston for fear of catching the eye of Ms. Abaddon and the cabin fever was starting to wear on Dean. To help alleviate this for him and the others of the house, Castiel and Gabriel hung up a curtain around the second floor portico to allow for privacy. The curtain gave them just enough privacy to allow the omegas of the house to get fresh air without worry of being spotted. Still, it wasn’t a solution.

Between heats, ruts and fear of being snatched; Dean, Castiel, Hannah and Michael sat playing a game of poker in the evening air with the scent of magnolias and jasmine floating on the breeze. The quiet pleasurable comradery of their game was broken by several raised voices inside the house. Looking around the table at each other, Castiel was the first to rise as Lucifer, Gabriel and Sam rushed out all speaking to each other trying to make themselves be heard over the others.

“What is going on?” Castiel raised his voice over everyone else’s.

Looking over at Castiel, the men quieted down for a moment before Gabriel took Sam by the hand and the two of them walked over to the table.

“We want to get mated.” Sam spoke up looking at Castiel.

The table of players were quiet for a moment before everyone looked at Dean.

“No.”

“I’m not asking you, Dean.” Sam stated.

“Sam, this is not a good idea, no offense Gabe, you’ve been a standup guy but… mated, Sammy… you don’t know what that means.” Dean shook his head.

“I want to be with Gabe for the rest of my life, I want to have pups with him. Dean, he makes me happy, makes me feel like an equal and has not once done anything that I have….not… asked….of him.” Sam cleared his throat, embarrassed but Gabriel stood tall next to the omega.

“Sam…”

“Dean,” Gabriel knelt in front of Sam’s brother, “I love Sam with all of my heart and I want to give him everything that his heart desires. You have done an amazing job with taking care of him thus far, all I am asking is that you let me help you take it on from here.” Gabriel looked up at Dean.  “I’ll amend our earlier agreement if it will make you happy.”

“What agreement?” Dean narrowed his eyes.

“The one if I touched him before he was ready, one.” Gabriel maintained eye contact with Dean, his demeanor serious, “How about if I hurt Sam, in any way, all he has to do is give you the word and my life is forfeit.”

“Gabriel!” Michael stood up, though Castiel raised his hand.

“Babe, no.” Sam stepped into Gabriel trying to pull him to his feet but he would not be moved, he looked up at Sam.

“I’m serious Moose. I love you that much. The thought of hurting you… it would kill me, I would rather be dead then to cause you pain.”

Tears in his eyes Sam knelt in front of Gabriel and grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him hard. Dean looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the show of affection. Michael smiled at the couple and looked at Lucifer but frowned at the guilty look on his lover’s face.

“Fine, you have my blessing, just… don’t do it here in front of me.” Dean turned away from the scene before him.

Turning at the sound of his brother’s voice Sam smiled and pulled away from Gabriel.

“Thank you Dean!” He threw his arms around Dean’s neck holding him tightly.

“Get off me you big lug.” Dean protested with no real heat behind it.

Castiel smiled and looked at Gabriel.

“You have my blessing as well. Welcome to the family Sam.”

“Thank you Cas.” Sam looked up as tears were flowing down his cheeks.

“Ahem.” Lucifer cleared his throat, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we have a problem, one that I was trying to explain to these two before they made their announcement.”

Hannah, who had given hugs to Gabriel and Sam in turn looked over at Lucifer.

“Can’t you give them the evening?” She looked at him crossly.

“You know about this, Hannah?” He looked at her slowly, “And didn’t tell them?”

“I knew they were going to ask Dean and Castiel for permission to mate.” She looked around at the men, “There was no reason to sully a pleasant evening.”

“Hannah?” Michael asked. The beta woman hung her head for a moment, biting her lip before looking up at Lucifer.

“One night.” She whispered.

“It could happen any time.” Lucifer replied.

“Someone?” Dean raised his voice.

The tension was thick enough to choke out the pleasant scent that had been hanging around from earlier. Even Hannah could sense it.

“The South Carolina Bureau of Omega Farming have limited the number of omegas an alpha can own down to one. One alpha, one omega.” She said slowly, staring at Lucifer.

“If the Bureau comes calling and finds out you have more omegas than alphas, they will take them all.” Lucifer added turning to look at Dean and Sam.

Castiel felt a cold wave roll over his body. Omegas alone at their house, including Sam and Dean numbered to six. There were four alphas. This was a new problem. Taking a deep breath Castiel looked over at Gabriel quickly, trying to think of something.

“We’ll leave.” Sam suggested quietly.

“Sammy, no, you just gotten engaged to be mated.” Dean spoke up, “I’m not taking away happiness from you. I’ll take off, that’s at least one less omega you need to worry about.” Dean stood up.

“Dean, either we both go or we both stay.” Sam stood up.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Gabriel stood next to Sam, “I just found you, I don’t want to lose you.” Sam cupped the smaller man’s cheek.

“Maybe Sam is right.” Michael piped up, “Maybe it is better that they leave.”

“How can you say that?” Castiel turned on his brother.

“Well with the two of them gone, we will have the perfect ratio of alphas to omegas and these two are more apt to taking care of themselves than the others in the house.” Michael remained nonchalantly.

“How can you be so blasé about this?” Castiel raged, “They are human beings! This is their home! I will not have them turned out of their own home!” Castiel’s eyes reddened in defense of what he perceived as his omega and his family.

“Cas be reasonable! Who is more likely to survive out there?” Michael yelled back.

“This is NOT up for discussion!”

“Don’t you talk to your older brother that way!” Lucifer stepped between Castiel and Michael, “You may be alpha, but remember your rank in the pack, little alpha.” His eyes reddened in reply.

“My rank in this family is none of your business, Lucifer. Until you decide to mate into this family and even then it would still be none of your business. I’m head of this pack because my brothers have entrusted me with its best interests. That’s all you need to worry about. So. Back. Off.” Castiel bared his teeth.

“Head of the pack or not, you are the youngest and no court would recognize you as pack leader.” Lucifer growled, “If Michael tells them to leave then they are gone.”

“Sam and Dean were here long before you were, Lucifer.” Castiel stepped closer to his brother’s partner.

“They’re just omegas, Cas, you can get another one.” Lucifer inclined his head.

Pulling back before he was aware of it, Castiel punched Lucifer and was launching himself at the man with the intention of ripping his throat out. Gabriel and Dean caught him and held him back before he could kill the other alpha.

Sitting on the ground nursing his jaw, Lucifer looked up at Castiel.

“Duel. Three days from now. 8am. Duelers Alley.” Lucifer managed to grin despite the pain.

“Done.” Castiel stormed inside the house and up into his room to stew. He was still feeling his alpha too keenly and if Dean was around, he was afraid he would take the green eyed omega by the hair and drag him to his bed, caveman style. That or kick Lucifer and or Michael’s ass. Instead Castiel settle for beating up his pillow before exhaustion overtook him.

 

 


	5. Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel talk about the upcoming duel and the future of the Manigualt/Winchester family.

“I wish you would reconsider this.” Gabriel sat glaring at Castiel at the breakfast table, while his brother looked over papers as he did every morning. Sam and Dean entered a few moments later, “You have nothing to prove to Lucifer or Michael or to anyone.”  
Glancing up at the new comers, Castiel smiled.  
“Good morning. Please make yourselves at home and please give my brother something else to talk about other than the duel.” Castiel returned to his papers.  
“Maybe… Maybe Gabriel is right, Cas.” Dean said softly. Castiel looked up, “I appreciate, we appreciate being made part of your home and family. But Michael is blood, man. Think about it. If you kill his lover, what do you think that will do to him?”  
“What do you think Lucifer killing Castiel will do to me?” Gabriel shot at Dean. Sam rested a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder before the alpha turned and scented the omega for stability.  
“As a gentleman I cannot back out of the fight, but I can choose to do something about it.” Castiel replied nonchalantly. Narrowing his eyes, Dean noticed the hint of fear behind the Alpha’s blue ones.  
“Okay Cas, then I want to second you.” Dean spoke up. Castiel’s face softened as he looked at the standing omega. Dean knew he couldn’t, not legally.  
“I already said I would.” Gabriel replied huskily, his voice full of choked emotion.  
Looking back at Castiel, Dean remained silent and standing.  
Castiel nodded in understanding. Gabriel would not be caught up in this mess, not with Sam as a potential mate. Rising from his chair, Castiel excused himself from breakfast but looked at Dean a moment longer, encouraging with his eyes for the omega to follow him. A quick glance between Winchesters spoke volumes and Sam managed to keep Gabriel from following Castiel out of the dining room.  
In his study, Castiel poured two large scotches. Normally, he didn’t drink until late in the afternoon, if at all, but today was an exception. Looking out his window, he looked at the large Virginia Live Oak tree that he had planned to build a tree house in for his son, or hang a swing from for his daughter. Now that future was fading like the last light of day. Hearing Dean walk in, Castiel sipped his drink.  
“I am sorry if I embarrassed you the other night. That was not my intention.” Castiel spoke softly.  
“Uh, you didn’t,” Dean took up his glass, noting the amount in it, “You were just being polite.”  
Castiel snickered.  
“Not polite Dean, I didn’t want my brother’s potential mate or his brother being turned out onto the streets, especially when I gave my word to protect them,” Castiel turned and faced Dean, “I have my selfish reasons too.” His face was starting to warm from the alcohol and the small confession. Sitting down at the desk, Castiel set his glass down, “When I am killed in the duel-“  
“Cas man, don’t be like that.”  
“Dean, please, let’s be realistic. When I am killed in the duel, I want you to take Gabriel, Sam, Hannah and as many of the household staff as you can safely get out of Charleston and head west. Get to Kansas. There you as omegas will have rights over your own bodies, no one will treat you like second class citizens. Not unless this war goes poorly.” Castiel reached into his desk and withdrew a sizeable bag, “This is where I store quite a bit of gold, I am entrusting you to protect my family after I am gone.”  
Dean shook his head.  
“Why not Gabriel? He’s your own blood.”  
“He, on a whim, bought Sam. I admit, it led us down the road to meeting each other,” Castiel blushed furiously before he cleared his throat a moment, “But he did this on a whim. If I give him money beyond his allowance, he will bankrupt this family.”  
“And what makes you think that I won’t run off with the money?”  
Castiel lifted his glass to his lips and smiled a moment.  
“Family. Sam won’t leave without Gabriel, Gabriel won’t want to leave without honoring my last wishes, which he already is aware of.”  
Dean smiled back.  
“Touché.” Dean raised his glass to Castiel before taking a healthy swallow.  
“Still, not the weirdest thing that Gabe has bought.” Castiel sat the glass down and chuckled, “He bought 100 acres on the moon.”  
Dean choked on his drink before nodding. “I’ll take care of the money for the family.” Castiel reached over and handed Dean his handkerchief. Taking it, Dean thanked him and cleaned himself up. Lost in thought for a moment, Dean turned to chuckling for a moment. “You know Sammy once tried to convince Dad to let him go with the circus. He had been convinced that he was a freak of nature being so tall and that he could make a lot of money being a sideshow freak.”  
Castiel laughed out loud. While pleasing to listen to, Dean found himself enchanted by the way Castiel’s nose would scrunch up. The way the lines would frame his eyes made it clear that in later life he would have wrinkles there. Crows feet at the outer edges of his eyes and clear wrinkles on the outer edges of his nose. Dean smiled, it would be proof that he had loved and been loved in returned, a life having worth been lived.  
“What about you?” Castiel asked, inclining his head, watching Dean closely. Trying to commit to memory as much detail as he could while he could.  
“Me? I was always more level headed with money then Sammy but I was then one that was more inclined to do stupid stuff.”  
“I sense a story there.” Castiel smiled. Dean smiled.  
“I found a case of bottles once when I was 14, so I mixed up some castor oil in my old man’s whiskey. Sold it as a tonic.” Dean’s smile lit up his eyes, making them greener, “He was so mad. Tore into my ass… until I gave him half of my money for more liquor.”  
“You were a Snake Oil Salesman?” Castiel roared, laughing.  
“Yeah, called the stuff ‘Serpessence’ just to see if anyone would catch on, no one did.” Dean now was laughing as he took another swig of his drink. Setting the glass down, he grew quiet and somber.  
“Something wrong?” Castiel asked as his own laughing subsided.  
“Nothing, just… thinking.” Dean got up and walked over to the sideboard and retrieved the bottle of scotch and freshened his glass before moving over next to Castiel and refreshed his glass. Setting the bottle down heavily on the desk, Dean stared ahead at the wooden piece of furniture, his thoughts elsewhere.  
“Dean…”  
“Don’t fight, please.” Dean whispered.  
“Dean…”  
“I’ll duel for you.” Dean knelt in front of Castiel and looked at the alpha. Castiel blinked.  
“No. Dean, I appreciate what you’re trying to do but I need you here with the family.” Castiel leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I need someone strong and capable to protect the family in the coming days, things are going to go sideways quickly I fear and you need to be ready to protect them. You’re stronger than Gabriel, than Michael, than me.”  
Mossy green eyes looked up at him for a brief moment before Dean surged up and pressed his lips against Castiel’s. Though shocked, Castiel recovered quickly, running his hand into the omega’s hair, pulling him in tight against him. Tasting the scotch against Dean’s lips drove Castiel wild enough that he for a moment was afraid it very well may trigger a rut. As soon as it happened, it was over. The kiss was quick and chaste but passionate and intense leaving Castiel panting as Dean stepped back looking down at the alpha. Swiping his tongue over his lower lip, Castiel reached out to take Dean’s hand. Stepping back, the Omega backed into the bookcase before turning and walking out of the study without another word. Hanging his head Castiel, waited a few moment before rising slow and locking himself in the study. It was time to draft his will and he didn’t want to be disturbed.


	6. Omega Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to keep it together for the house while trying to forget the kiss with Castiel.

Walking out of the study, Dean bit his lip, pretending to not savor the flavor of the alpha on his lips. This was frustrating. He hated to be in debt to anyone, let alone an alpha but at the same time he had been so very good to he and Sam. Not that he felt obligated to him, just that it made this more complicated. Trying to also ignore the slick that was starting to make itself apparent. Taking a deep breath, Dean walked on, trying to think of other things than blue eyes & desperate kisses.  
Instead, Dean busied himself with talking with the house staff, trying to figure out what they wanted, how they desired to go about living their lives should the worse befall Castiel and the house. Most planned to go on their own, including Hannah, despite her fierce loyalty to the family. She didn’t want to be a burden to the family and she knew she could make a life on her own serving another family.   
“It’s what I do, Dean. Some people are not designed for greatness or bigger things then themselves.” She smiled humbly.   
“Doesn’t mean you have to be a slave to someone Hannah.” Dean grumbled.  
“Who said I would be a slave?” She furrowed her brows, legitimately not understanding Dean’s meaning. It broke his heart that someone this kind was this naïve. This world would chew her up and spit her out. Patting his hand, Hannah left him to contemplate her words as Dean stepped out onto the piazza finding a morose Gabriel drinking quietly.   
“How you doing?” Dean sat down at the little card table that had not been removed from several nights earlier.  
“Herphf.” Gabriel took a drink and sat his glass down, “I don’t know what to do as a second, I don’t know what to do if Cassie gets hurt… or… worse.” He looked down. “Did Cassie talk with you about the family finances?” Gabriel kept his eyes down, his voice low.  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded.  
“It’s funny…” Gabriel sat back and took another sip on his drink.  
“What is?” Dean narrowed his eyes.  
“Him treating you like you’re his mate when you barely give him the time of day.” Gabriel’s piercing stare held Dean’s eyes for a split moment before the omega had to look away.   
“Shouldn’t Michael be in charge?” Dean asked.  
“If you’re asking that question maybe Cassie picked the wrong person to leave things to handle.”  
Lowering his eyes and head, Dean sighed for a moment before glancing up.  
“You’ll be fine as his second, be there for your brother. Cas will show up, I don’t doubt it.” Dean offered a small smile before standing up and taking the bottle away from Gabriel, “And easy on the sauce there, you’ve got an early morning.” Dean patted Gabriel’s shoulder, startled slightly when Gabriel placed his own hand over Dean’s.  
“I can see why he cares for you.” Pulling his hand from Gabriel, Dean cleared his throat.  
“I’ll get Sam to help you to bed.”  
“Whatever happened happened Dean. Cassie won’t care. He’s a big mook.” Gabriel sat back in his seat and looked out ahead of him, at the closed shutters and curtains in front of him, “He really cares about you but is too stubborn or honorable to do anything about it.”  
Standing quietly behind Gabriel, Dean looked at the back of the alpha’s head. Clearly the man had had to much to drink and didn’t know what he was talking about. Alpha’s want two things from omegas, pleasure and pups. The kiss with Castiel earlier had been stopped before either one of those could result, he only wished Sam could see that. The thought of pups made Dean’s heart ache. Taking a large swig of the bottle he started thinking about his own past and the things he had done to get to where he was and to protect Sammy. And the things he had to give up to get here as well.  
Passing on the invite to dinner, Dean instead found a note in his room from Sam that he was planning on staying with Gabriel that evening to make sure that he was okay and to note wait up for him. Sad to be alone but also relieved, Dean considered to go to Castiel but decided against it. Instead he polished off the bottle and went to bed early. The last thoughts of the day had been planning on what to do to get the family out of Charleston quickly and quietly.


	7. Dueling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the duel.

Dawn came far too early for the household. Quiet and somber, the house moved slowly but efficiently through their morning routines as they prepared for the duel.  
Castiel made a show of being seen by the household to be calm and collected. He did not want a panic on his hands. Dean however was upset that this was having to be done at all and kept having to bite his tongue at trying to talk both he and Lucifer out of this idiotic venture. At least both Michael and Lucifer had the good sense to be solemn on this morning as well.  
Breakfast was slow and yet was over before anyone realized it. Castiel having said very little throughout. While Gabriel may have been his second, he pulled Dean to his side as it was drawing closer to the time for he needed to make himself ready.  
“Everything you need, in case I should fall has been arranged.” Castiel handed him a thick envelope and a key, “It is all in my desk. I suggest that instead of mourning my body that you come back post haste and take care of affairs quickly. Michael will most likely take care of my… “ Castiel looked away before huffing sharply.  
Dean didn’t know what to say.  
“You`ll be fine Cas, I know you will.” Dean tried a small smile, “You can’t go dying on my now, we just met and you’re the only non-douchy Alpha I know.”  
Castiel looked up, suddenly heartened by these words.  
Dean patted him on the arm before clearing his throat. Tucking the envelope and key into a pocket, he started straightening Castiel’s cravat and smoothing out his jacket.   
“We should get going.” Dean said quietly. Castiel frowned.  
“Not we Dean, I can’t risk you coming with me. If Ms. Abaddon sees you-“  
“You know what, screw her. I can’t be left behind, Cas. Sitting here, waiting to find out if you’re okay or not.”  
Castiel inclined his head and looked at Dean. So many questions at his lips and emotions in his eyes. Dean must have sensed this as he stepped back and looked down.  
“Yes, Alpha.” He said grudgingly.  
That was not the reaction Castiel wanted. Pursing his lips, Castiel thought for a moment.  
“Dean, I don’t want to run the risk of losing you. If you are out in public, my mind won’t be focused as I need to be. Then I could… be in worse trouble,” He stepped forward and tilted Dean’s chin up to face him, “I need to know I have the people I care about in safe hands. With whom someone I can depend on. That is you.” Stepping back, Castiel dropped his hands to his side, despite how badly he wanted to kiss this man.  
“You don’t even know me.”  
“Then please give me the chance.” Castiel implored.  
Dean stood silently, confusion across his face.  
“Survive this, then we’ll talk.” Dean acquiesced.   
Castiel nodded, know that was all he was going to get from the omega. Turning away he walked down the stairs to find Gabriel holding onto Sam by the door, his older brother looking pale in the arms of the taller man.   
“It’s time.” Castiel announced.   
Gabriel looked up at his younger brother and nodded before stepping back from Sam. They shared a heartfelt but chaste kiss before Gabriel stepped outside, grabbing hold of the wooden box that carried the dueling pistols on his way out. A grim reminder of his duties of the morning.   
As he pulled on his over coat, Castiel could feel eyes on the back of his head but he could not bring himself to look. He didn’t ant to look… didn’t want to see the look in the eyes of the people he cared about and he most certainly could not bare to see that Dean would not be among them.  
**  
Less than a three minute walk from their house, Castiel was standing in Philadelphia Alley. Watching his brother and his lover standing at the other end of the cobblestoned walkway, Castiel really wished he was anywhere but here. Preferable with Dean, but he pushed those thoughts away right now. He couldn’t be distracted, he needed to be clear minded.  
Walking up solemnly, Gabriel reached up and pulled at Castiel’s jacket, tugging it off of him and wrapping it over his arm before looking up into his blue eyes. Looking at his older yet smaller brother, the Alpha saw the whiskey colored orbs clouded by tears.  
“I’m not dead brother.” Castiel whispered to Gabriel, taking him into his arms tightly and holding him.  
Gabriel looked up at Castiel in horror. A tight smile graced the younger Manigault’s lips before looking up at his intended target.  
“I cannot kill Lucifer, Michael will never forgive me.”   
“No but neither can you run.” Gabriel whispered.  
“Mr. Manigault. It is time.” A third man walked up and announced to Castiel and Gabriel, as he held the box that held the guns. Nodding, Castiel Walked forward while Gabriel trailed after his brother.  
Standing before his eldest brother’s lover, Castiel looked at Lucifer then to Michael off to the side as the third man began listing off the instructions for the duel. Lucifer’s eyes were hard but sad, Michael was unable to look at Castiel. Holding the box, Michael watched as the third man checked each weapon then loaded them. Gabriel kept his eyes on this process as well, ensuring no problems or foul play could befall his brother. Once both pistols were loaded the box was passed to the third man and then held out to Lucifer and Castiel. Looking up Castiel looked at the tall man before him.  
“It doesn’t have to be this way, Lucifer.” Castiel said as the other man reached in for a pistol.  
“Are you backing down from the duel?” Lucifer asked, eyebrow raised, hand hovered over the gun.  
“No, I am I saying we can both walk off this field of honor together.” Castiel implored. Lucifer looked at the guns then briefly back at Michael before looking back at Castiel.  
“I can’t do that… Castiel. Your brother’s honor…. It must be upheld.”  
“My honor? So you kill my brother? To protect my honor?” Michael stepped forward.  
“Michael, not now, please.” Lucifer kept his eyes on Castiel.  
Casting a quick glance towards Gabriel Castiel sighed and reached in the box, picking up a gun. The third man stepped back and indicated for Castiel and Lucifer to step back to back before walking the necessary number of steps away from one another. Reaching the number of 30 paces, he stopped. Heart beating a tattoo against his chest, he waited for the command to turn, sparing a single thought of Dean. Wondering if Gabriel would keep Sam and Dean safe. If there was a world where Dean would have allowed Castiel to have loved him. Hearing the command, Castiel took a sharp breath before turning and raising his gun.   
He couldn’t do this. In his mind’s eye, it wasn’t Lucifer he was aiming at but Dean. What if the situation was reversed? Swallowing hard, he pointed the gun skyward and pulled the trigger. Gabriel’s eyes went big, a look of terror on his face and he looked over at Lucifer. Gun pointed straight at Castiel, he saw the flash and heard the boom just as everything went black.


	8. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a bit. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo so you'll be noticing a little more formalized mode of speech. It is what it is. I'll try updating a bit more.

White searing pain and panicked voices was all that Castiel could make out. Blinking, he felt dizzy and confused. How had he ended up on the ground? His leg smarted and that was unusual, in fact that downright bothered him. Should there be cause for concern? Looking up he saw Gabriel and Dean running over to him. Gabriel’s eyes were tinged with red as he flagged down and barked orders to their carriage driver. Why was he starting to alpha out? That caused Castiel concern. Was it about him or had something else gone wrong?

“It is okay Cas, it will be okay, do not move, we will get the carriage and take you back to the house and get you a doctor.” Dean dropped to his knees and cradled Castiel’s head. It was lovely but why the fuss? Blinking up at Dean he furrowed his brow as Michael ran up with Lucifer behind him. The scent of distress Omega was heavy in the air.

“Is he okay?” Michael asked looking at his brother, his eyes wild. Lucifer holding him back from getting in the way of Gabriel and Dean as they waited for the carriage to come around.

“What do you care? It was your fuck toy that shot him!” Dean growled at Michael. The eldest Manigault was taken aback and stepped in to Lucifer, who growled.

“I suggest you watch your tone Omega.” Lucifer growled.

“Enough!” Gabriel screamed, his eyes full alpha red, “Michael, get him away from us now before I rip his throat out.” Gabriel panted.

“Gabriel…“ Lucifer lowered his face at the younger Manigault.

“No, Luci, no. Not this time.” Michael turned and faced the blond man. “Please, if you care about me, you will shut up.” Michael turned and knelt next to Castiel, who watched in stunned silence.

“No Michael. Get away from us. Both of you. Now.” Gabriel growled, not daring to turn to look at his eldest brother.

Pausing a moment Michael looked at the back of his middle brother’s head. The air was heavy with concern, fear and rage. After a tense few moments Michael stood and turned, taking Lucifer’s hand and dragging him away from the scene. In the meantime, Gabriel removed his cravat and began tying it around Castiel’s leg as a tourniquet while waiting for the carriage. Dean quietly holding Castiel’s head and rocking back and forth, whispering words of comfort into his ear. Softly he brushed the hair from Castiel’s face and blotted the beads of sweat that were dotting his forehead. Quick looks were passed between Gabriel and Dean just as the carriage appeared at the head of the alley. The third man that had acted as mediator for the duel gathered the pistols and replaced them in the box. Quickly placing them in the carriage, throwing open the door and grabbing the blanket in the carriage, running back to the threesome huddled together.

“Dean?” Castiel finally asked, raising his left arm up and placing his hand behind the Omega’s head.

“Yeah Cas? I am here buddy, what do you need?” Dean wiped his face and Castiel’s cheeks from where tears had fallen on them from Dean’s face, though he would never admit it.

“What…. What is wrong?”

Gabriel and Dean shared a look of shock, then concern before the shorter Alpha jumped up and scooped his younger brother into his arms and carried him to the carriage, bridal style. The Omega ran after the Alphas and jumped into the carriage ahead of them to assist pulling the injured one in as gently as possibly.

“Samandriel, after you take us back to the house, I need you to find a doctor, any doctor and bring them to the house, as quickly as can be. Money is not an option.” Gabriel ordered once Castiel was laying in the carriage across Dean’s lap.

Nodding, the young livery Beta whipped the horses into a run through the streets of Charleston toward the house of Manigault. The whole ride home, Dean would not stop stroking Castiel, speaking quietly to him as he rubbed soothing circles into his temple.

It took time and a gentle hand but Gabriel and Dean managed to get Castiel back up into his room once they were dropped off, with little difficulty.  Hannah had the household either quiet and away from his room or working towards helping with his recovery. Gabriel suggested once that Dean leave while they changed his brother’s clothing and was met with an Alpha like growl. Sam came in to help mediate between the parties and helped to change Castiel, who had slipped into darkness from pain, the shock starting to wear thin. Once Castiel was in more comfortable clothing, Dean took from Hannah a basin of water and began cleaning the wound himself, despite her protests. Instead, Dean requested items for first aide that she was able to provide most of while they waited on the doctor. Dean did not leave Castiel’s side, even as the Alpha faded in and out of consciousness while he worked on his leg.

Stepping back, Gabriel oversaw the care for his brother, once he determined that Dean was not going to kill him and that he knew what he was doing. Calming some more when Sam stepped into him and allowed him to scent him. Gabriel took a large breath and held his shoulders.

Wrapping his arms around his mate to be, Sam simply stood and held his Alpha, saying nothing when he felt the smaller man’s shoulders start to shake under his hands, his shirt front starting to dampen with the tears from his Alpha. Holding him tighter, Sam rubbed soothing circles into his back.

Working slowly and deliberately, Dean cleaned the wound as best as he could before stitching it up.

“How do you know to do that?” Hannah asked, watching closely.

“I uh… I had to learn to do it for other people, when I was younger. Sammy has a few stiches from me. Believe me it was not something I wanted to learn, it was something I fell into.”

“What if the doctor does not like them?” She asked tilting her head.

“They are fresh enough that he could cut the stiches. But I doubt that he would.” He tied off a stich, “I need some alcohol, the cheaper the better, please Hannah.”

Nodding, she jumped up and ran out of the room to fetch it while Dean began cleaning the wound again.

“Gabe….” A gravely voice cut through the tension in the room. Turning, Gabriel saw Castiel’s eyes open as he looked about the room. Dean was setting the red water bowl aside on a nearby table.

“Cassie, I am here.” Gabriel ran over to the opposite side of the bed from Dean.

“You told off Michael, I am proud of you.” Castiel offered a weak smile.

“It was about time we stood up to that ass.”

“He is not that bad, still, I am proud that you did that.” Castiel tried to sit up causing all three healthy men to rush forward to either help or stop him before he stopped himself. “Ugh, that was not pleasant.” He blinked.

“How you feeling Cas?” Dean reached out to take hold of Castiel’s left hand but then thought better of it and settled for tapping his own thigh instead.

“Like I got shot. With a canon ball.” Castiel grimaced before giggling, “Why am I in not worse pain?”

“We had some Morphine in the house that we gave you.” Dean replied, checking the stitching on Castiel’s leg.

“That would explain the lightheadedness. And why my stomach feels bad.” Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled, “Hello Dean.” He reached out for the Omega.

“Heya Cas.” Dean smiled and took the Alpha’s hand.

“You’re healing me.” Castiel looked at his exposed leg.

“I am trying, Cas.” Dean furrowed his brows, squeezing his hand, “We are waiting on the doctor right now.”

“No doctor. Just need you.” Castiel pulled Dean toward him as he closed his eyes and sighed. Dean, caught off guard, was pulled to have his forehead meet Castiel’s. At this close proximity he could scent the morphine sweating through the Alpha’s pores as well as his natural scents of books, scotch and something spicy like bay rum. Taking a deep breath, Dean allowed his scent to wash over him, despite the drug. Feeling caught, Dean looked up at Gabriel and Sam as he hovered over Castiel’s prone body.

“Hey, if it heals my brother, get funky, Deano.” Gabriel offered, “I am going to wait downstairs for the doctor. Sam?” Sam nodded and left the two alone.

Dean looked at Castiel and sighed. Moving off the bed gently and pulling his hand from Castiel’s death grip, Dean began toeing off his shoes slowly, feeling self conscious of being walked in on, even if they are doing nothing untoward. They are not mates. Still, the idea of losing Castiel… Pulling off his jacket now ruined by blood, he set it down over a chair and made his way around the bed to the far side to keep from bumping the wound.

“Dean.” Castiel mumbled.

“I am here Cas,” Dean said softly as he crawled onto the bed next to Castiel, staying above the covers but laying next to the man, “I am here.”

Turning his face towards Dean, Castiel wrapped his arms around the Omega and nosed into Dean’s chest relaxing. Hesitantly, Dean reached out and began stroking Castiel’s hair. Fighting the internal monologue he had going with himself that what he was doing was right or wrong. Taking a deep breath, Dean looked back down at the Alpha and could not understand what to do in that moment. Wanting to wrap him up in his arms, kiss his forehead and scent him all night long was what he wanted to do but he pushed those thoughts away. He had too much to worry about then to give in to his wants. He had Sam, made sure Sam was safe, that they were okay. He had to get the both of them to a home where they could live and have a life.

Dean blinked.

What… what if this house, this family could be that house?

No… there were Alphas. And there were only two things Alphas want from an Omega. Pleasure and Pups. It had to be just the two of them if they were going to be safe otherwise they would be taken advantage of. How he was going to get Sam away from Gabriel though… Still, Gabriel seemed like a good guy, even for being an Alpha. Dean did not lie when he told Gabriel and Sam that he gave them his blessing, though it did not make him happy about it.

So, it would mean that he would be part of this family, at least until he was sold off. Would Sam allow that? Would he be able to convince Gabriel to let him stay? Could he instead of being sold off be mated? Did he want to be mated?

Dean looked at Castiel.

Could he see himself being mated to Castiel? He knew the guy had a thing for him but he had been gentleman enough to not force the issue at all. That was new territory and something that scared the hell out of Dean. Though he was not sure if it was because he had not yet blown the guy off or because he was secretly looking forward to being courted.

“You think too loudly.”

Dean blinked down at the other man.

“Am I keeping you from resting?” He replied snarkily.  Castiel looked up at Dean, blue eyes blurred with morphine, pain and adoration, all of which pulled at Dean’s heart. Chuckling the blue eyes closed before sighing heavily and resting against his chest. “Sleep Cas, I have you. You are safe.” Dean whispered, still stroking Castiel’s hair.

**

“No. Absolutely not, Michael, get the fuck out of our house.” Gabriel stood at the front door, arms crossed. Sam standing behind him, standing firm but slightly nervous.

“Gabriel, I want to see him. I want to know he is still alive, that he is okay. He is my brother too.” Michael implored.

“You gave up that right when you chose butts over bros.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

“Tell me that had it been Sam there, you would have done something different.” Michael said with no fight behind it. Gabriel looked over his shoulder and took a breath.

“Touché. But you are still a dick.” Gabriel turned back to his older brother.

“Technically it was Lucifer that shot Castiel. Not me. And Lucifer is not with me.” Michael looked down, “I… I do not know where he and I stand right now but know,” He looked back up into hazel eyes, “I am deeply concerned for Castiel and I want to be here for my family and help in any way I can.”

“Gabe… let him in, for Cas.” Sam placed a hand on his mate’s shoulder.

Bristling Gabriel took a deep calming breath before looking back at his older brother.

“This is MY house, MY rules and you are a guest. If you piss me off, if you piss off Castiel, if you piss of Sam or Dean then you are out.”

Michael stood staring at the younger Alpha for a long minute before nodding his head silently. Stepping back, Gabriel allowed him access to the house. The scent of worried Alpha rolled off of him as he passed Gabriel by nearly choking the shorter man.

“May… may I see him?” Michael asked Gabriel. The alpha turned after closing the door and looked at Sam. Sam straightened up, nervous about being put on the spot but nodded to his alpha.

“It should be okay, Castiel may be a bit sleepy. As long as you do not upset him but… be wary of Dean, he is the one you will have to watch out for.” Sam sighed and led the Alphas upstairs. Outside Castiel’s room, Sam knocked softly, then indicated to Michael to wait for a moment before Sam slipped in first.

“Cas, Dean? Michael is here to see Cas.” He said softly, seeing the two figures laying in bed. It made Sam’s heart melt. His brother had always been so strong and gave up every bit of happiness for himself if it meant Sam could have something instead. He hoped this could last for Dean.

“Tell him to go fuck off, he did this to Cas.” Dean growled and curled up tighter around the Alpha.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice was drug addled and sleepy.

“Sorry Cas, did not mean to wake you,” Dean pressed a kiss to the top of his mess of dark hair, “Go back to bed.” Castiel laid his head back down, closing his eyes. Dean turned his head to Sam.

“No visitors.” He whispered before wrapping his body around Castiel a little tighter.

Nodding Sam slipped out of the room quickly, lest he too born his brother’s wrath and faced Michael.

“Cas is sleeping. Maybe in a couple of hours he will be awake.  I am sorry.” Sam stood in front of the door, blocking it from Michael. The Alpha looked at the Omega, then at the door before sighing and nodding.

“May I retire to my room please?” Michael looked at Gabriel.

“Why are you asking me? Sam is my mate. He has just as much a place in this house as I do.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

“With respect, little brother, I see no mating bite, so until I do, he is just another Omega.” Michael looked at Sam before turning and walking past him.

Gabriel dropped his arms from his chest, his eyes instantly red. Sam jumped forward and grabbed the alpha, keeping him from doing something he may later regret.

“It is not worth it, Gabe, babe, later. We know how we feel, do not let him get to you.” Sam tried to calm his partner down.

“Tonight, we mate tonight.” Gabriel replied growling.

“No.” Sam dropped Gabriel’s arm and stepped back, visibly hurt. It was not until the scent of upset Omega hit Gabriel that he looked up and blinked.

“What?”

“I will not mate you out of revenge to a stupid comment by your brother.” Sam wrapped his arms around himself. The scent of hurt Omega began wafting in the hallway as Sam turned and began walking for the room he and Dean had been sharing.

“Sammich. Sam… please, wait. I… I am sorry!” Gabriel called after the taller man. Sam hesitated at the door, “I want you to be my mate, I hate the idea that people look down on you…” Gabriel paused, “Even though we all have to look up at you,” Sam grinned and looked at his feet for a moment, “I just want to be with you. I want you to be my mate, now and forever so that asshats like my brother can respect the idea that you and I are together. If they will not respect you, at least.”

Sam looked at Gabriel and huffed a breath.

“Sam, please, Michael is an ass.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I just want your ass.” Gabriel grinned, a twinkle in his caramel colored eyes. Sam laughed aloud. Walking over to the little alpha in long strides he covered the shorter man’s mouth with his own lips, kissing him with fierce abandon. Gabriel was initially caught off guard but made up for it quickly by wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and deepening the kiss. Nipping the bottom lip of his Omega, Gabriel ran his hands into Sam’s longer brown hair, pulling it back exposing his throat.

“Do you want my mark?” Gabriel growled, lips against Sam’s throat. The Omega whimpered from want.

“Alpha….”

“Is that a yes, Sammich? Do you want me to finally bed you?” Gabriel nipped lightly at Sam’s neck causing Sam to rut forward involuntarily.

“Yes, yes, Jesus, yes. I want it. Please. Gabe. I need it, I need you, please Alpha.” Sam breathed out quickly.

“So many words. Not sure if I am doing my job right.”

“Damnit Gabe.” Sam pulled Gabriel in closer, “Bed. Now.” He growled back. Gabriel grinned.

“Your wish is my command.” Pulling away from his Omega, Gabriel led Sam by the hand into his bedroom, locking the door behind him just in time to be pushed up against it and have his jacket be ripped from his shoulders. “Watch the stitching, I happen to like that coat.” Gabriel teased, a little shocked at Sam’s behavior.

“I will buy you a new one.” Sam growled. Gabriel only grinned as he began unbuttoning his shirt while Sam worked at his own trousers. It took next to no time before Gabriel found himself close enough to being in full Alpha mode when Sam dropped his pants and the scent of slick filled the room. Gabriel went dizzy for a moment before his need to fill Sam was overwhelming him. Ripping the rest of his clothes off of him, Gabriel stalked forward towards Sam quickly. Pulling his face down to meet his, he began kissing his lips with a bruising force. He needed to have him, consume him. Mate him. NOW.

Sam was giving it back as good as he got. Rutting up against Gabriel, moaning into his kisses, he needed him inside of him. His body was more than ready, he did not want to wait any longer and pushed Gabriel back with his hands, eliciting a snarl from his soon to be mate. Moving to the bed, Sam crawled up on to it and got up on all fours, looking back at Gabriel over his shoulder.

Watching Sam was like watching art. Gasping in a way that made him thankful this Adonis was his, Gabriel shook his head slowly in disbelief that he was this lucky.

“No Moose, I want you on your back, I want you looking at me.” He said gently. Climbing onto the bed, Gabriel pulled Sam over and nudged in between Sam’s knees. His scent mixed with his slick was overwhelming his senses. He wanted to take him into his mouth, to suck on his balls, to kiss bruises on his collar bone. It was like standing before a great number of delicious plates and not knowing where to start eating.

“Gabriel…” Sam whined, reaching for him.

Instead, the Alpha opted to run his finger down the length of Sam’s cock, causing both man and appendage to twitch, all the way to his balls and then down to his hole, where Gabriel lubed up and gently began pressing forward inside his Omega.

“Gabriel I want you right now!” Sam protested through moans.

“As do I Samoose but I do not want to hurt you either.” Gabriel bit his lip, trying to keep his Alpha in check and keep from hurting Sam.

“I am ready Gabe, trust me.” Sam looked up at Gabriel.

“I have only worked one finger in.” Gabriel looked up at Sam, nervous.

“Trust me.” Sam repeated.

Removing his finger Gabriel took hold of himself and started swiping the head of cock against Sam’s opening, rubbing it around in his slick making sure it was good and lubricated. Taking a moment, he looked up at Sam and pressed forward, keeping his eyes on his mate’s, watching for signs of distress. The tightness that enveloped him was exquisite and breathtaking. Hard to concentrate on anything but what lay before him.

“You are so perfect, Sam. So beautiful, my beautiful Omega, all mine.” Gabriel was over come by the feelings both physical and emotional as he slowly eased into Sam.

“Yes… Gabriel. Fuck, I need all of you. Please. Now.” Sam’s head was tilted back. Raising his legs, Sam wrapped them around Gabriel’s waist and pulled him in tight, causing the Alpha’s eyes to fly open, knocking the breath out of the both of them and Gabriel to growl.

“Alpha?” Sam asked, a little nervous. Gabriel lowered his head and tried to steady both his breathing and his hips to keep from pounding into Sam.

“Sam…” Gabriel breathed, looking up at the Omega, “Goddamn Sam, you feel too good.”

“Alpha….” Sam mewed and pulled his legs tighter, “Fuck me hard.”

That was all the encouragement Gabriel needed. Setting a pace that he knew would not last long for him he made sure that Sam got what he asked for. Arching his back, Sam howled and scratched at the sheets, his legs like vices around Gabriel as he worked Sam closer to his finish. Rotating his hips just right, the Alpha managed to find the Omega’s prostate turning Sam into a bucking bronco. Gabriel felt unhinged and free with Sam, in this moment, this Omega was his and only his. He knew on every level that Sam was meant for him. As he felt his knot slip inside Sam and refuse to pull free, Gabriel knew it would be soon for him but wanted to make sure that Sam was experiencing as much pleasure if not more than he was. He only hoped that Sam was feeling the same for him as he was feeling. Taking hold of Sam’s cock, he began stroking. The Omegas body went taut, arched beneath him, clenched around his knot.

“Sam!” Gabriel cried out in shock a second before he bit down on Sam’s neck. Sam howled as he began pumping into Gabriel’s hand load after load of hot sticky cum. The orgasm of the Omega triggered a second one for the Alpha.

“Sam, bite me.” Gabriel panted. The Omega gave a confused look at his Alpha. “Bite me, Sam. Give me a mating bite.” Gabriel began pumping Sam’s cock harder prompting a second orgasm for the Omega. As he began to paint Gabriel’s chest with his cum, Sam bit into Gabriel’s neck. “Fuck kiddo, that’s hot.” Gabriel grimaced, Sam’s teeth still in his flesh. Pulling back, Gabriel laid Sam back before toppling over himself from exhaustion. The scent of blood, cum, and now the swirling mix of sugar, lavender, whiskey and sea air all began to settle around them. Looking over at Sam, Gabriel rolled his head.

“I am yours and you are mine.” Gabriel smiled.

“I like the sound of that.” Sam smiled, “Can we nap?”

“Of course Sammich. I have got you.”

“Can you please not call me that?”

“Sure thing Moose.” Gabriel kissed San’s nose.

*Sigh*


	9. The Omega Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael stops being such a douche, Dean still has his head up his ass, Cas is getting worse and the Manigualts are visited by Abaddon again.

It took nearly an hour for a doctor to arrive to the house and when he did, it took Sam and Hannah nearly twenty minutes to pry Dean off Castiel long enough for the doctor to examine the wound.

“Well, it’s infected.” The doctor informed Gabriel after his checkup, moping his brow with a handkerchief.

“Bullshit.” Dean growled, “I cleaned and dressed that wound myself. It was fine when I left that room.” Dean seethed.

“Well, there you go Mr. Manigault, letting Omegas handle surgery. Most Omegas can tend to one another but the body of an Alpha is different…”

“What can we do for him doc?” Gabriel gave the doctor a glare, trying to steer the conversation away from a direction that would have Dean ripping his throat out.

“Amputation will save your brother, Mr. Manigault.” The doctor nodded, “He can still get on in life with the use of a cane and a prosthetic leg. They are making amazing legs for the boys fighting the war, but with your money you get him something better suited of his station.”

“Are you mad?!” Dean roared, “He is just fine! You will not be taking his leg! Gabriel!” Dean implored to the Alpha of the house.

“Mr. Manigault, I realize how desperate the situation may sound but I assure you that if you do not do this, your brother will die.”

“No! Gabriel! No! I won’t let you!” Dean stepped back, blocking the doorway into Castiel’s bedroom.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“You won’t _LET_ me save my brother’s life, Omega?” Gabriel warned.

“Hey, hey….” Sam rushed over putting himself between his brother and his mate, “Listen, we can talk about this without posturing.” He choked over the scents of raging alpha and terrified Omega. Looking at Dean he raised an eyebrow himself. Dean looked away, a slight blush coloring his cheek.

“What’s this?” Michael walked up on the scene in the hallway. The group of men looked at the new alpha with trepidation.

“The doctor here wants to amputate Cassie’s leg to save his life and Dean … won’t let him.” Gabriel reported dryly.

Turning on the Omega slowly, Michael growled, his eyes developing a slight red tinge to them. Dean cringed, his legs starting to buckle at the sight of an enraged alpha before him. The need to be passive, subservient and docile flooded his brain for a moment.

Well fuck that.

Taking a deep breath and trying to override the scent of three angry alphas and his scared and… mated (the hell Sammy) brother Dean straightened his spine and looked Michael in the eye. Gabriel and Michael both blanched.

“You are NOT taking Cas’ leg. He will be just fine, I give you my word and if he dies as a result of his wound that your,” he jabbed a finger at Michael, “fuck toy gave him then… then I forfeit my life to you and your will.”

“Dean!” Sam stepped forward, eyes wide, fear starting to choke Dean as he stared down the dark haired Alpha before him.

Gabriel looked between Dean and his older brother. No one had ever spoken to Michael that way, let alone an Omega, and one claiming to not having feelings for Cassie. Glancing at Sam, he had the sudden feeling that Castiel was going to make it. Looking at his brother while he stepped next to his mate, Gabriel nodded at him.

“I think that is a good deal, Mikey.”

“Mr. Manigault… I really must protest. Are you willing to gamble your brother’s life on the word of an unmated Omega that means nothing to your brother?” The doctor leaned forward, speaking in earnest.  
Michael never once broke eye contact with Dean as he thought about Dean’s proposal. A new thought entered his mind and it made him grin. For the first time he dropped his eyes to the floor. He could, he was the dominate one in the room, he had no reason to fight for it.

“Dean, I must say, you would have made an exceptional Alpha.” He looked up and smiled at him. “I wish Lucifer felt for me the way you feel for Castiel.”

Dean blanched.

“I… don’t….”

Michael raised his hand.

“I will agree to your terms with one addendum. If Castiel survives this, you mate with him.”

Dean stood suddenly looking like a trapped animal. Swallowing hard he looked at the doctor and then to Sam, his face and scent betraying his fear before his face hardened into a mask once more.

“Michael… I really don’t think Castiel will agree to this.” Gabriel stepped forward, concerned that Michael was meddling in their younger brother’s life.

“That is not his decision, I’m head of the pack, I make decisions for it, he is unmated and I can choose a mate for him if I deem him worthy. So far, Mr. Winchester here has shown exceptional loyalty and protectiveness to our Castiel. If he thinks he can care for him, then he should be with him. I’ve seen how they both look at each other, or am I the only one?” He looked at both Gabriel and Sam, who looked away sheepishly. “Sam, what do you think?”

Looking up, shocked at being addressed, he looked at his brother before looking at the alpha.  
“Me? Why me?”

“Well I can tell that you’re now mated to my brother,” Michael gave Gabriel a deliberate look that Gabriel brushed off, “And Dean is your brother so, what do you think of the two of them mating?”

Sam looked at Dean and ran his hand through his long hair.

“Don’t worry about Dean, you are safe. He can’t hurt you.” Michael replied nonchalantly.

“I would not hurt my brother.” Dean protested.

“He would not.” Sam interjected at the same time before taking a deep breath, “Honestly… I think they would be good for each other.” Dean snapped his head towards Sam.

“Really Sam? We are family, we take care of each other.” Dean growled.

“I’m trying to you ass. Cas is good for you. He treats you with respect, you make goo goo eyes at him all the time.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean crossed his arms across his chest.

“Do… do I get a say in this?” Castiel coughed from the bedroom behind them.

“Cas.”Dean turned and rushed into the bedroom, “Sorry buddy, didn’t mean to wake you.” Dean climbed onto the bed on the side he had been occupying and took hold of Castiel’s outstretched hand.

“I heard what you were talking about,” Castiel’s voice was more raspy with sleep, watching the men walk into his room, “I will not consent to a forced mating between Dean and I,” Dean gave the men a ’told you so’ look, “Despite any goo goo eyes.” He gave an amused smirk at Dean, who merely looked horrified at the alpha.

“I…still don’t know what you are talking about.”

Gritting his teeth, Michael was about to speak when Gabriel nudged Michael to a far corner of the room.

“I will make a deal with you brother, Dean does not perform his miracle, I will kill him for you.” He whispered, his back to the bed. Looking at his brother, Michael was surprised.

“You do realize that your mate will forever hate you for killing his brother if it comes to that.”

Nodding his head slowly Gabriel stared ahead and not at his brother. Taking a deep breath he drew his eyes up to meet his brother’s gaze.

“I believe in Dean Winchester.” Turning he looked over at the couple on the bed, Dean fussed over Castiel and growled at the Doctor who tried to come over to explain the situation to Castiel himself. Taking another deep breath Gabriel turned and walked out of the room. Sam followed quickly after him.

“Um… Mr… Michael?” Hannah walked into the bedroom, looking nervously around the room.

“Yes, Hannah?” Michael straightened up.

“Ms… Ms. Abaddon is back.”

Castiel struggled to sit up, coughing briefly as he started to protest. Dean paled, the scent of scared omega was sharp and sudden in the air, still he tried to keep Castiel calm by holding him tightly to him, whispering to him softly. Looking at his brother and the omega’s reaction and knowing the alpha female by reputation only, he was confused as to why she would be here.

“I… I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“She’s trying to take Omegas away man. Remember?”

“She visited before he arrived. Dean,” Castiel turned Dean’s face towards his, “I won’t let her take you, I won’t let that happen to you, I promise.” He whispered, still Michael heard it. The Doctor looked between the brothers before making his excuses and departing the room.

“Wait… I remember reading about… the… Farming programs…”

“Yeah, that’s her, she is taking omegas from homes and forcing them into farming programs. Forcing them to take an alpha’s knot, breeding them with strong alphas in her whorehouses to produce the perfect race of…whatever they need to replace the African slaves in the fields.”

“But… whorehouse pups have no rights.” Michael’s eyes lit up with understanding, “My god.” He whispered. “So what is she doing here?” Michael looked at the door.

“She tried buying Sam and Dean when they first came, I told her they were not for sale, it was not a matter of money but she wants them, badly.” Castiel gripped Dean’s hand harder, then coughed. Dean turned and started fretting over Castiel.

Nodding his head Michael drew a slow even breath and glanced over at Dean and Castiel on the bed. They did not want to have an arrange mating. Shaking his head he could not understand progressive alphas. It did not go unnoticed by him that Gabriel was sporting a mating bite himself. Perhaps… there was change coming about with the war but for now, now was the time to protect his family and for better or worse, that included omegas like Dean Winchester.

Walking out, his head held high, he made his way towards the sitting room. Standing and facing the doorway was Ms. Abaddon, with two men. Dressed in a deep purple gown, she stood as if she were the queen surveying her kingdom. Instantly Michael did not like her.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure.” She stated as he walked in.

“Michael Manigault, I’m head of Manigault Pack.” He walked up to her, taking her by the hand, kissing her knuckles, looking up at her he offered a polite but sincere smile, “I’ve been abroad for several years.”

“Abaddon Morgan.” She smiled. If a cobra could smile at a mouse, this must be how it would look, Michael thought. Looking past her at the two men that stood by, idly looking over the sitting room, Abaddon followed his eyes for a moment before giving a soundless chuckle, “They are no ones.” Another glance at them made up Michael’s mind that he really, really did not like this woman.

“Please,” he held his hand out to her, indicating for her to have a seat. Smiling as she sat, Michael waited until she was seated before sitting himself, “Now, what may I do for you, Ms. Abaddon?” He clasped his hands together and leaned slightly forward, giving her his attention, while keeping track of the movement of her goons.

“I am not sure if you have been keeping up with current events, but there are some new rules in Charleston, well, South Carolina since the war broke out. With the slaves liberated we require a new workforce in order to continue our way of life.”

“Way of life?” Michael asked.

“Why yes, who else will tend the rice fields, the cotton fields? Who else will cook your meals, clean up after you, keep you warm at night when your spouse is not interested?” She asked indifferently. Michael bristled but said nothing. Abaddon smiled and continued, “For this reason, South Carolina has required that all households limit the number of Omegas to one per alpha and any excess be … donated to the state, to help produce a new work force.”

Michael sat, dumbfounded at the woman’s crassness. The silence was interpreted by Abaddon to continue.

“I’ve come to collect from the Manigaults.” She smiled sweetly, batting her eyebrows, folding her hands in her lap.

“Wow. That’s… that’s some news there. Well, I know of two omegas for certain in the house, my brother’s mates, but beyond that,” Michael sat and thought, genuinely thought, “I am not quite sure. As I’ve said I’ve just returned from my grand tour of Europe, so it has been a few years since I knew every one of my house. I’m not sure everyone’s designations.”

Abaddon laughed indignantly.

“You don’t know your own house?”

Michael set his jaw and kept his eyes level with her.

“It was never my place to get involved in their private affairs.” He all but growled.

“Well… as head of the house and pack, I would think you would need to know everything about everyone under your roof.” She smiled her saccharine sweet smile, “But that is just me.”

“Looks like we have different methods of maintaining our packs.” He smiled tightly.

Pulling a small leather bound book from her drawstring purse and a pencil, she opened her book, fingered through to a certain page and made a few notes before glancing up at Michael.

“Names?”

“Pardon me?”

“Names of your Omegas and to whom they are mated to.” She maintained an open look on her face despite the evil that lurked beneath.

“Well, technically one is not mated but it should be soon that they will mate.” Michael amended, Abaddon looked up and grinned, “I have arranged for it though. Once he has recovered, my brother that is, he is in no shape to claim the Omega right now.” Not technically a full lie but he would be damned to lose Dean to this woman.

“Names.” She pressed softly but firmly.

“Sam Winchester, Omega is mated to my brother Gabriel Manigualt.” Abaddon scribbled into her book, “And Dean Winchester will be mated to my brother Castiel Manigault.” Abaddon looked up.

“But not mated yet.”

“No, not yet.” He replied firmly, “Again, Castiel is ill and is in no position to claim Dean yet. Once he is healed then he will claim him. I give you my word.”

“Your word?” Abaddon smiled, closing her book, “You do realizing that by lying to me you forfeit all Omegas, claimed or unclaimed in your house to me.”

Michael took a slow even breath but did not even blink.

“Okay.” She smiled, satisfied, standing, “Mr. Manigualt, I will give you 72 hours to get your house in order and make a list of all Omegas and the alphas that own them. Any excess Omegas will be taken by me at that time. Should I find anything amiss I will not hesitate in taking every single Omega… and Beta from you.”

“Betas? They are not involved in this.” Michael stood and looked at the woman.

“No, they aren’t, but I can use a staff.” She smiled before looking at her goons, “We can see ourselves out.” She tilted her head indicating for the two men to follow her out, leaving Michael stewing. 72 hours. Glancing at the hallway, he had three unique thoughts; he hoped that Castiel could make it that long, he missed Lucifer and he really could use Gabriel’s deviousness right about now.


	10. The bitch is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a crisis in his beliefs, Castiel confesses something big and Abaddon comes to collect that which she feels she is owed.

The night before Abaddon’s arrival back to the house, Michael and Hannah had finished compiling the list of designations of all at the house and it was bad news.

Sam and Dean made for a total of six omegas.

Michael, Castiel and Gabriel made three alphas.

When he sat down in Castiel’s bedroom with his brothers and shared the news, it was understandably grim. All three alphas sat quietly, absorbing the news, unable to figure a way out of this situation. Sam and Dean would be fine on their own, but the four other omegas… no. And there was no way Castiel or Gabriel would give up the Winchesters. They agreed to sleep on it.

Walking back to their room, Gabriel contemplated running away with Sam but knew it did not help the family and it would serve to only piss off Dean.

Dean, on the other hand, unaware of the gravity of the problem, returned to Castiel’s room once the brothers left. Still uncertain about the eldest Manigault, he decided that until Castiel was healed he would avoid Michael altogether. Castiel needed peace and quiet.

When Dean walked into the bedroom, he knew he was not at peace.

“Cas?” Dean asked, hand on the handle, “I came to check on your bandage.” He remained standing, noting that the alpha was radiating distress. “Everything okay?”

Biting his bottom lip, Castiel looked up at Dean. A heaviness settled in his stomach. There was no way he could convey the way he truly felt about Dean, how concerned and worried he was about losing him. It had not been long enough to build up trust with the omega, he’d be seen like any other alpha. Castiel could not have that.

“Just … a little discomfort.” Glancing up he hoped that Dean bought it, “How about Sam and Gabe getting mated?” He grinned weakly, “We did not speak of these things earlier, I am curious as to how you feel about the matter.”

This was not what Dean wanted to walk in to. An alpha that was a mix of emotions, mostly negative, then he wanting to talk about Sam’s mating. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes Dean walked forward towards the Alpha.

“It doesn’t matter, they are together.” He said flippantly as he brought over new dressing for Castiel’s wound.

“Yes but are you happy for him?”

“He’s mated!” Dean looked up at a head tilting from Castel.

“But… why is that bad?” Castiel asked.

Pulling the wrappings away from the wound slowly, Dean found Castiel was mending nicely. No sign or smell of infection. Taking a wet flannel to the wound, Dean started cleaning the area.

“I just… It’s nothing.” Dean sighed working in a paste of his own making to help speed up the healing process, despite the alpha’s natural rapid healing.

“No… Dean, please, tell me.” Castiel placed a gentle hand on Dean’s.

The omega huffed, “It’s just… every alpha I’ve encountered wants an omega for baring pups, someone to boss around, to … beat.”

Castiel’s eyes widened.

“I hope you’re not including me, Dean.”

“No.” He said softly, after a pause, “You’re… different.” Dean began wrapping and covering the injured skin.

“Just know, Dean,” Castiel took his hand from his bindings and looked at him, “If you wanted to, I would mate with you, even if it was to protect you from Abaddon. But, I would hope that it would be out of love that you would mate with me.” Castiel swallowed. “But I know this subject is sore for you, so I won’t bring it up again but will happily discuss it if you ever do.”

“Mate… What?” Dean looked at him wide eyed, suddenly angry, “You don’t even know me. How... how could you admit such a thing?” Dean was scared and angry, this was madness. He didn’t know this alpha and here he was telling Dean he wanted to mate, standing up and pulling away, Dean took several step away from the bed, “Maybe you are like other alphas after all.”

Castiel winced.

“I told you Dean, I would never hurt you or demand anything of you but when I first saw you,” he licked his chapped lips, “I felt this… overwhelming connection to you. You were so magnificent, beautiful, strong-willed, powerful… Why on earth would I want you to change Dean?”

“I-“ Dean felt his world tilt.

“I would build an empire with you, for you, or tear one own, if you said the word. I would have a legion of pups with you, if you wanted them. Or we could grow up old together and never have one. I am not sure if this is love but there is something deep, something profound that I feel about you. I would love to spend the rest of my life exploring these feelings with you. I don’t believe in soulmates, Dean but I believe in you.” He smiled softly.

“No. No! You... you deserve a perfect little omega that will give you a legacy, do what you want them to.” Dean ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly.

“Dean-“

“I’m flawed, broken and used up. I’m dirty, tainted. Stained.” Angry tears threatened his eyes.

“You are not-“

“Good night Cas.” Dean turned and left the bedroom leaving Castiel to sit in impotent rage.

Storming into the parlor, Dean poured himself a drink, then two. By his fifth, he was starting to calm down. The need to run was itching at the back of his mind. To protect Sam.

_Protect family!_

“Dean.” The omega tensed, “Mind if I join you?”

Turning, Dean nodded at Michael and walked over to one of the wingback chairs and sat. After pouring his own glass Michael walked over.

“It’s tough,” he softly huffed sitting down, “being the older brother. Isn’t it?” He sipped his drink. The omega watched him, guarded.

“Yeah.” He replied simply.

“We feel… such obligation to protect our little brothers. Do anything for them. Give up your happiness, convince yourself that as long as they are happy, you’ll be happy.” Michael took a long slow sip, “But you’re never happy. You’re miserable. In pain, bitter.” Michael swirled the amber liquid in his glass, “You begin to resent them.”

Dean sat quietly, Michael’s words hitting awfully close to the mark. Made him feel like shit.

“But when an opportunity comes along where they are being taken care of and no longer need you, it’s hard to let go. Hard to indulge in something that would bring us joy because we feel guilty we are not helping the little guys.” Michael huffed, “I’m starting to learn this myself Dean and I am so much older than you are. I would hope that you would take these words to heart.”

Blinking, Dean looked at the alpha.

“I thought you hated me.”

Michael offered a noncommittal shrug to the other man before taking a sip of his drink.

“Sometimes we can learn from the little brothers too.” He looked pointedly at Dean, “I get it now.” Michael stood up slowly.

“Get what?” Dean looked like he had just missed something critical. Michael simply smiled at Dean and nodded to him, “Good night Dean.”

“Night,” Dean watched Michael walk out of the parlor, bringing his glass up to his lips he whispered into it, “Douche alpha.”

The following morning Dean walked into the dining room to find it littered with papers and books. Sam and Michael both excitedly discussing something that was related to the book in Sam’s lap.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked feeling fuzzy headed.

Looking up Sam’s smiled lit up the whole room, it was contagious and Dean couldn’t help smiling back as he sat at the table across from his brother.

“Michael found something useful to save the omegas.”

“Sam, please, it was all you.” Michael smiled at the tall omega, taking a sip of his coffee, “I’m merely the one that will be delivering the good news to Ms. Abaddon.” Dean blinked between the two men, “It’s just a shame that you can’t deliver the message to her yourself, you deserve the satisfaction.”

“When did you two become chummy?” Dean asked adding sugar to his coffee.

“Dean, this is important, we found a loophole that Abaddon cannot take any of the remaining omegas. They will be protected. We don’t have to leave.” Sam was grinning hard enough to hurt Dean’s face.

“You weren’t going anywhere to begin with.” Gabriel walked in and kissed Sam’s cheek, “You or your brother.” Gabriel glanced up at Dean before stealing a piece of bacon from Sam’s plate.

Looking down, Dean suddenly lost his appetite.

“What are you doing out of bed Cassie?” Gabriel’s voice was thick with worry.

“I’m done with bedrest.” Castiel’s gravelly voice caused Dean’s head to turn towards the entrance of the room, finding Castiel leaning heavily on a cane. It took him a moment to walk over to sit next to Dean, relinquishing to the head of the table for Michael.

“Well, please do not do anything brash, can’t have you tearing your wound open.” Michael stated calmly. Clearing his throat Michael steepeled his hands over his plate and looked directly at his littlest brother, “I have a question for you, Castiel.”

Looking up the whole table exchanged looks. No one used Castiel’s full name. It sparked curiosity in the omegas and dread in the alphas.

“I would like Lucifer to come back to me. He’s… he’s my mate.” He took a deep breath letting the words sink in, noting the way that everyone but Dean tensed up. Dean looked downright furious. “I won’t let him return unless he apologizes to you though.”

“Michael, it was an argument. It was settled as gentlemen. I harbor no ill will towards Lucifer.” Castiel’s calm voice infuriated the green eyed omega.

“Are you sure? If… if there is any sort of … bad feelings, I would be happy moving into a separate home with him but…” Michael looked up at Dean for a moment before dragging his eyes to his brother, “I need him.”

Castiel nodded, knowingly.

“This… this is ‘what you get’?” Dean asked, glaring at the eldest Manigualt, “Allowing that… psychopath back into the house after he tried killing your own brother?” Dean stood up fast enough to knock back his chair.

“Dean!” Sam looked up at his brother mortified. Unable to speak, Dean marched out of the dining room and back up to his room, slamming the door closed. Rubbing his temples he paced the room. A headache was coming on and he was feeling entirely too much like a trapped animal. This house was an insane asylum. For the first time in his life, he was sincerely thinking of leaving Sam behind in order to save himself.  Ignoring knocks on his bedroom door and Sam’s voice, Dean tried to formulate his next move.

6:00pm came a lot faster than anyone anticipated. Unable to formulate a way out, Dean changed for dinner, knowing that he would have to endure a slew of abuses and slurs from Abaddon over dinner but he would do so looking his best. Trudging down the stairs he poured himself a drink whilst in the parlor. It seemed the only room blessedly free of people.

Looking out of the window, he watched the breeze roll through the palmetto trees before him. Lost in his head all day, Dean was starting to wonder if he would ever be free. It was at that moment he realized though that he was his own jailer. Stuck in his own loop of self-destruction and pity. Maybe learning from Sam and allowing himself the idea of happiness was the way to go. Still the thought of that blond prick staying here, knowing he was trying to kill Castiel… had he shot skyward like Castiel had it would be different. But that ass _AIMED_.

His thoughts returned to Castiel and knowing that he was a totally different Alpha. Maybe life with Castiel would not be so bad. He seems to think that Dean, the way he is isn’t bad. Dean sighed, but that could be an alpha looking at him thinking they could mold him into a ‘better person’. The omega’s mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Yes, Castiel was hot, those eyes were so amazingly blue they were unreal and that voice! He could read a recipe and Dean was pretty sure he could make it sound sexy.

But then there was the guilt. That overwhelming all encompassing, ever present guilt. Whether it was failing Sam, failing their father or now, failing his alph…..

Dean blinked and took a very large sip of his drink. Castiel was not his alpha.

Failing his brother’s family… he just couldn’t deal with the weight of that responsibility.

Castiel was NOT Dean’s alpha. He vehemently chided himself.

But he could be.

What scared Dean more than being mated to Castiel was the idea that it wasn’t really as scary to him. Just the thought that he was starting to warm was terrifying. That’s when the ball drops and he’s forced to take Castiel’s knot and be bred for a male heir to the Manigualt name.

“Dean?” Sam walked into the parlor, standing in the door way, “She’s here.”

Nodding his head sadly he turned back to his glass.

“Dean… are… are you okay?” Sam took a hesitant step forward.

Looking up at his younger brother Dean sighed heavily. His eyes making their way to his neck where he knew the other omega was sporting his mating mark.

“What’s it like?” Dean asked, nosing the air towards him, “Being mated.”

Sam stood for a long moment staring back at his brother, frustrated he couldn’t get a read on him.

“It’s like… I feel completed.” He replied flippantly. Waiting for Dean to mock him.

Instead Dean cast his eyes downward.

 _Oh, he was sincere!_ Sam blinked.

“Imagine walking around your entire life blind. You live a well-rounded life, you’re fine and in no way missing out on anything because… you just don’t know there is anything to be missing. Then you your mate and they open your eyes for you. There is now layers to the world, layers you had no idea existed. And the best part is your best friend, your mate, is right there next to you as you are seeing the world. And it’s amazing because you know you opened their eyes too.”

“Alright, calm down, Samantha.”

“Fuck you Dean.”

“Sam, wait…”

But Sam didn’t wait. He walked out without another word. Dean deflated. Sam was blind, he was seeing what he wanted to see, soon Gabriel would demand children and to have Sam keep to the house so that he could whore around town. It just what alphas do.

Looking up he stared at the doorway.

Or do they?

Polishing off his drink, Dean poured a second one and walked out, looking to join up the rest of the clan for the painful dinner party.

_Just get through tonight, Winchester. Then, talk with Cas. Maybe they could reach some sort of middle ground between the two of them. Maybe… date._

Dean cringed, that was such a girly thought, wanting to be courted. But he knew that Castiel would do it if it meant Dean spending time with him.

***

“Ms. Abaddon, so good to see you again.” Michael lied, rising to his feet as she swept into the room. Despite the disgust for the woman, he plastered a smile on his face. Waiting until Gabriel and Castiel (who struggled) rose he walked over to the woman, “Hungry?”

“Not really.” The woman’s face was pure irritation, looking at the taller alpha as if he were a bug, “I’ve come for what’s mine.”

Two large alphas walked in behind her. Soldiers.

Michael gave no reaction but Gabriel and Castiel exchanged glances.

“And what, pray tell, do you think is yours?” Michael asked politely.

“Your omegas. All of them.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because you’ve been lying to me, Mr. Manigault. I’m not sure what about but I’ll find out.”

Raising his eyebrows he took a slow deep breath, looking up as Sam and Dean walked into the room together. Abaddon’s eyes followed the two omegas, like a huntress stalking prey.

“Regrettably for you, I’ve not been lying. A gentleman does no such thing. Second you can’t take any of the omegas from this house.”

“Excuse me?” Abaddon chuckled, shocked, “I believe you’ll find that I can.”

“Well, no, actually, there is a law in the Omega Accord that states that any omega granted freedom from their owner alphas AND are mated is exempt from being recruited by the state.”

The redheaded alpha blinked.

“So?”

“Most of the staff that were omegas have been granted freedoms over the last couple of years.” Michael turned and amended his words, “And all of the omegas were mated with either betas or alphas. Except for Dean who will be mated soon enough with my brother Castiel. Since he will be mated to an alpha head-of-households, like his brother Sam, they are exempt from the law as well.”

Dean stiffened at the words but made no protests. This was bigger than him, if he were to speak out against this mating then it could jeopardize the whole household, including Sam.

“But he’s not mated now.” Abaddon smiled.

“No.”

“Then he’s mine.” Abaddon’s eyes flittered over to the green eye omega, “And that law is no longer valid.”

“Oh? Is there a new law book that I did not purchase in the last four days that is more recent?”

Narrowing her eyes she took in a slow breath.

“You are lying to me, Mr. Manigault.” She threatened, “Search the house!” She screamed to the soldiers standing behind her.

Gabriel sprung forward.

“You have no right to search our house, we have told you the truth and have cited the laws that protects those in this house!” Gabriel put himself between Abaddon and the Winchesters. Castiel growled as he clutched his cane.

“I suggest you call off your dogs, Mr. Manigault.” Abaddon returned her glare to Michael, “We wouldn’t want them thrown in the basement of the Exchange Building would you?”

“The Exchange Building?” He blinked.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? We brought back the dungeon down there.” Her giggle was like a thousand shards of breaking glass.

“The hell you want to do that for?” Dean looked at the woman. Abaddon glared at Dean.

“How dare you address me, omega.” She spat at him, “Don’t you presume that you can question my authority.”

Gritting his teeth, Dean knew better than to rile up the alpha further, though a good punch to the face, he thought, would do the bitch good.

“Ms. Morgan, ma’am, we found a group of omegas and betas in the back yard and dependency houses.” A soldier walked in.

“I thought they were granted their freedoms.” Abaddon turned a sickly sweet voice on Michael.

“They have, they rent from us to live here on the property.” Castiel pipped up.

Glaring at the room of men, Abaddon huffed.

“You are simply trying to make a fool of me.” She hissed.

“Don’t need to try lady.” Dean whispered to Sam. The red head’s eyes darted to Dean instantly. He hadn’t been that quiet.

“I’ll take the short one, for my troubles then. Leave you the rest of your mongrels.”

“What?”

“No!”

“You can’t!”

“Fuck you lady!”

The cacophony of yells and threats were music to the woman’s ears. Holding a hand up she glanced back at one of the soldiers that had returned to her side. Drawing up her hand and pointing a long finger towards Dean she smiled.

“Him.”

Instinctively Dean took a step back while the alphas took a step forward.

“Ah ah ah boys, wouldn’t want this to get ugly now.” She grinned at the room. The soldiers moved forward and seized Dean one each arm. The omega struggling between them. Castiel looked around the room wildly.

“I will give him the mating bite now.” He looked at the woman desperately.

“No, you would have to do it right,” She leaned forward, “That involves fucking.” She whispered. Castiel recoiled from the woman. Walking forward into the room she looked Dean up and down. The soldiers raised his arms enough to make his shoulders shrug up to his ears, keeping him on the tips of his toes. “Just you and me lover,” She ran a long blood red finger nail down his cheek, “Think of all the fun we are going to have together.”

“Michael!” Castiel looked helplessly at his older brother. Michael and Dean shared a look. “You cannot let her take Dean, please! Do something!”

“If you take Dean, you promise the rest of our house is safe?”

“Safe from what butterkins?”

“From you and the state.” Michael fought to maintain his composure. A quick glance to Dean found the omega nodding his head imperceptibly.

Thinking it over, Abaddon smiled fully at Michael.

“Absolutely.” She turned back to Dean, looking at him like he was Christmas morning, “Come on hot stuff.”

With a flick of her head, she turned and stalked out of the house followed by the soldiers with Dean. Castiel, despite his injury surged forward towards the man being pulled from the house.

“Cas!” Dean called back over his shoulder, “Cas- please… it’s-“ And the door slammed before he could hear the rest of the words. Gabriel grabbed Castiel and needed help from Michael to restrain the young omega.

“How could you?” Castiel collapsed into Gabriel’s arms, “How could you let her take him?!” Castiel began sobbing unabashedly.

Sam walked over, barely containing his rage as he stepped next to Michael.

“I know my brother, I know that look. What do you have in mind?” Sam stared at the door, fists clenched.

“We find a way to rescue Dean Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken an age to update. I'm participating in four Big Bangs (two as a writer, one as an artist and one as a beta reader) so things are hectic right now! But look at it this way, there will be new stories soon. I am still going to finish my open stories, just please be patient with me. And as always, feedback and comments are always welcomed.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! Stareena.tumblr.com


	11. Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors to the Manigualt house!

The unease that fell over the room after Dean’s departure was bitter. Castiel sat sobbing in Gabriel’s arms on the couch while Sam paced the room, head down and thinking furiously. Michael sat back in a chair, leg crossed, thumb and forefinger pressed to his lips, lost in his own thoughts. Minutes or hours went by with the room in this state. No one moved from their positions until a knock was heard at the door. All but Castiel looked up at each other. Rising slowly, Michael made his way to the door before Hannah could open it. Ready to fight whoever was on the other side of the door, Michael opened the door roughly and blinked.

“Hey.” Lucifer stood on the steps looking sheepish. A dark haired woman stood next to him, a full head shorter than him, and a first blond haired girl, no more than 15 stood next to her, “We saw her leave, waited till it was clear… can… can we come in?”

Taking deep breath, Michael stepped aside allowing them entry into the house. Following them into the sitting room, Michael kept his eyes on Lucifer as he moved cautiously into the room. Sam paused in his pacing as Gabriel tensed but no one else reacted to the trio’s entry. The young girl looked around the room nervously but stood her ground next to the brunette.

Gentleman instincts kicking in, Castiel pulled to his feet with the help of his cane, wiping his eyes he indicated the couch, “Please, ladies, sit.” Moving past them, eyes trailing them for a moment, he turned and called for Hannah, “Go ahead and bring forth the food, we will be eating after all. Please set two….” He corrected himself, Dean was gone, “one more place setting.” He kept his back to the room.

“Castiel.” Lucifer’s easy voice brushed over the miserable Alpha. Clearing his throat Castiel turned and looked at the tall blond man. His soft eyes were regretful, “I am sorry, I should have shot skyward as well, I should….” He bit his lip before continuing, “Are you healing well?” He bit his lip.

“I am.” Castiel frowned for a brief moment, “Dean has been… had… been… taking…excellent care of me.” He looked down. Lucifer furrowed his brow before looking at Michael.

“What’s happened?” He asked.

“Abaddon took Dean, payment for all of our Omegas.” Michael sighed, “We need to get him back.”

“Dean’s not here?” The brunette spoke up looking at the men, “Well fuck.”

Everyone except the blond girl and Lucifer visibly flinched.

“Gentleman, may I present Miss Meg and Krissy Masters.” Lucifer smirked, turning to face the ladies. Introducing the men to the women, Lucifer stood and kept his eyes on Meg.

“What’s your business with Dean?” Sam asked narrowing his eyes.

“My own,” She replied curtly.

“Look, Meg has her reasons to find Dean, it’s not for revenge, trust me.” Lucifer turned his attention to the men, “I didn’t know. I didn’t know what was really happening in the country.” He shook his head, “It’s madness out there. And I realized that I was wrong. I want to make amends, Michael,” He faced the dark haired Alpha, “I want to show you that I can be a proper mate to you. For you. I want to atone for what I’ve done to Castiel,” He turned and looked at the injured Alpha.

“You owe me nothing, Lucifer. It’s in the past.”

“But Dean is gone, let me help you retrieve him. Then… then I can sleep better. Please, let me help.” Lucifer implored.

Thinking on it, Castiel nodded. Lucifer visibly relaxed.

“Do we know where she’s taking Dean?” Lucifer asked. Everybody shook their heads no.

“Hope that she kills him then.” Meg grumbled. That earned her a growl from Castiel and Sam, “Oh stop flirting. It’s better than being taken to a whorehouse.” Krissy frowned and looked down. Meg wrapped an arm around the young girl.

“Did… did that happen to you two?” Sam asked, realizing for the first time that at least one of them was Omega, presumably Meg. The room was very quiet.

Gritting her teeth, Meg narrowed her eyes, “Sorry Moose, I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Dinner is ready, sirs. Ma’ams.” Hannah entered the room and looked around nervously.

“Thank you Hannah.” Castiel smiled softly.

Turning, Castiel nodded to the room before making his way to the dining room.

The odd group of people followed after him, sitting around the table. The food was served and people began eating, occasionally looking up. Castiel sat staring at his plate, untouched. Sam pushed his food around on his plate, occasionally looking at Castiel.

“I can’t do this.” Castiel pushed his plate forward, “Please excuse me.” He made to stand up before Michael raised his hand.

“Sit, brother. We have much to discuss.”

Swallowing, Castiel sat and looked at the eldest Alpha.

“We can’t leave Dean to Abaddon,” Michael started, “Or wherever she takes him. We need to somehow obtain him once more. We need to stage a rescue.”

“Flowery language there, Blue Eyes.” Meg sat back, “You make it sound like he’s a damsel in distress, sitting in some beautiful tower, locked away.” She sat back and glowered at the older man, “Do you even know what happens to Omegas in this world? How they are forced into prostitution, forced to take a knot and bare children that they don’t want? Then when the child is born they are taken away from the Omegas. Do you even know how much that hurts us? We are hard wired to want babies and take care of our family but then Alphas like you come around and use us for your pleasures, our children ripped from us. We are left with nothing and nothing to live for.”

The Alphas looked ashamed except for Castiel. He narrowed his eyes looking at Krissy.

“Something bothering you Clarence?” Meg glared at him.

“It’s Castiel.” He pried his eyes off Krissy long enough to glance back at the brunette, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Squinting he looked back to Krissy and to her mossy green eyes. Familiar eyes. Castiel’s went wide looking quickly between the two women.

“Krissy is not your relation.” Castiel whispered. Sighing, Meg looked over at the younger girl and placed her arm around her shoulders. Glancing over at Lucifer she pursed her lips. Lucifer nodded.

“I hope that I can trust you people…” Meg muttered.

“You can, you’re safe here.” Lucifer assured her. Looking between them all, she inclined her head.

“Who are you all to Dean?”

“Meg… we discussed this.” Lucifer took a long slow breath.

“I want to hear it from them.” She shot back. The room grew quiet before Castiel cleared his throat.

“I am Castiel Novak. Officially I own Dean, as a rouse to keep he and his brother together. Though I have made it clear to Dean that if he would accept me as his mate, I would be honored to be his Alpha. This is Sam Winchester, Dean’s younger brother…”

“You’re Sam?” Meg looked at the tall man, grinning softly, “You’re… taller than I imagined.”

“I get that sometimes.”

“So you’re his mate.”

“Not yet,” Castiel corrected, “So, who are you to Dean?”

“A friend.”

“Funny, Dean’s never mentioned you before.” Castiel’s patience was running out.

“Wait… Megan?” Sam sat forward, catching the start Meg made at her full name, “Dean told me about you. You helped him through… everything.”

Meg turned her gaze slowly on the Omega.

“Lollipop for you, Moose.”

“What does that mean?” Castiel turned and looked at his brother-in-law.

“Dean doesn’t know that I know some details about what he was doing while he was gone. But he was in… a…” Sam stopped, looking at Castiel.

“In what Sam?” Castiel asked pointedly.

“Dean was in a whorehouse, with me. We were both… unwilling employees.” Meg smirked sarcastically.

“You’re Dean’s daughter.” Castiel turned and faced Krissy, eyes big, his chest constricting. Krissy looked up at Castiel.

“He birthed me, Meg raised me.” She snipped.

“Hey, your father got you and I out of that house. Had he not, you would be in that place servicing Alphas like we had. Show him some respect.” Meg replied sternly.

“Right, sure.” Krissy muttered.

Castiel looked around quickly. His head dizzy. Dean had a child. From… a different Alpha. It made him feel sick. Not that he wasn’t the Alpha to the child but that some other Alpha used and abused Dean and left him with pup.

“What happened?” Castiel looked up at Meg, his face concerned and serious.

“Dean was sold to the house by his father. Before I could tell him how to prevent pregnancy, he was already with pup,” Meg started off quietly. Looking at Krissy, she smiled a tight smile, “After he gave birth, he asked me to take the pup and run. I was already planning on escaping and was waiting for the right time.”

“Why didn’t Dean run?” Sam asked.

“He was one of two male Omegas in the house. It would be obvious he was missing. Me? I was one of 12 female Omegas. Nobody would give a shit about me. Alpha’s paid more for the boys.” She shrugged, “Dean told me that he would follow after me in about two months, that if he wasn’t at our meeting spot by midnight of the 3rd then I was to go and live my life. Don’t come back for him. That’s all I know. That and Dean named her Kristine.”

Looking over at Krissy Castiel blinked once, lost in thought.

“Krissy,” he waited until she looked at him, “I’m not the Alpha that impregnated your father,” Michael shook his head in exasperation and the clinical explanation, “But I am happy to serve as your Alpha Father, until you can find your real one.” Castiel was worried that maybe she’d reject him, that she’d laugh at him. Instead she sighed heavily, deflating in her seat.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because I love your father. I hope someday he might love me back. Regardless I have sworn to protect him no matter his feelings for me. I would never do anything to hurt him and if you are his daughter, then I extend the same care and protection to you.”

Krissy took several deep breaths before looking away.

“Think about it, please.”

“Well, this is all well and good, I feel warm and fuzzy inside,” Meg snarked at Castiel before turning her attentions to Lucifer, “But this is not doing anything on getting Dean back.”

“Well… I have an idea,” Lucifer spoke up, “You you’re not going to like it,” He looked up at Michael pointedly.

 

 

 

 


	12. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a plan to get Dean back but nothing is quite that easy.

The following day, Lucifer was sitting in the parlor of Abaddon’s Oriental Massage, where there was nothing Oriental about the house nor were massages on the menu. Reclining on the sofa, he held his head up by three fingers as he looked over the four female Omegas before him. It sickened him that they were being used for the pleasures of Alphas and Betas and no one saw the issue with it. This was, for him, a surprising revelation and a rather new one. Before Michael, he couldn’t care less about Omegas. They were just… there. But in the time spent with his mate and his mate’s family he realized that these were people too, not some sort of second class citizen like the government wanted you to believe.

With newly opened eyes he realized that these were daughters, sisters and in some circumstances, mothers. It didn’t make them less than him. It just meant that they were able to do things he could not. Shouldn’t that be a reason for praise and adulation?

“With respect to these beauties, do you have any… special Omegas?” He asked looking up at the redheaded Madame, “Price is not an issue.”

A flick of the wrist had one of the girls running for a hallway. A short wait had her leading out two more Omegas.

“Madame, I am a gentleman of… unusual tastes. I prefer male Omegas and not the fragile flower kind.”

Abaddon furrowed her brows.

“I have nothing of that… flavor, Sir.” She straightened up, “Perhaps a switch of palate will do you some good.”

Rolling his eyes over to the mistress of the house slowly, he took a steadying breath.

“What else do you have in the house?”

“There are a few more in the house, but they are indisposed.” She replied curtly, “If these ladies do not suit your needs, perhaps-“ She stood to her feet.

Lucifer was up faster than she and pinned her to the wall by her neck. Growling, his eyes red, Lucifer made sure to get in her face, producing a knife from the pack of his trousers, he pressed it to her throat.

“Dean Winchester.” He hissed, enjoying all too much the look of terror rushing into her face.

“I… I don’t…”

“Don’t. Lie.” He tightened the pressure on her throat by both his hand and his knife. Gasping at the added pressure, the female Alpha searched with her hands for anything to use to help her.

“Senator Alistair!” She cried out. Lucifer reduced the pressure on her throat, “He stopped by last night after we returned to the house. He took him, as payment from me.” She swallowed against the hand at her throat.

“Payment for what?” Lucifer gritted his teeth.

“He wanted the green-eyed beauty.”

“PAYMENT FOR WHAT?!” He roared, filling the room with the scent of raging Alpha.

Abaddon whimpered but remained quiet. Enraged even more, Lucifer pulled the knife from her throat and stabbed her through her temple.

The scent of terrified Omegas hit him hard. Stepping back from the body, he looked over at the women.

“Ladies, I’m not here for you.” He tried to reassure them. Moving quickly, he opened the door for the others that came with him, waiting outside.

“Whoa! You killed her?” Gabriel ran in, skidding to a halt at the sight of Abaddon’s body. Michael ran in and into Lucifer’s arms. Meg looked over the women, concern evident on her face.

“You okay?” He asked, prying himself off his Alpha to look him in the face.

“Yes, darling, I’m fine.” Lucifer smiled back at him.

“What about the guards?” A petite brunette asked.

“Guards?” Meg rolled her eyes at the Alphas.

The three Alphas exchanged looks before splitting up, dispatching with the four guards they found. Walking back to the sitting room slowly, the group came together, albeit it hesitantly.

“What is going on?” A blond Omega walked forward, hands clenched by her sides.

The three Alphas turned and looked at her.

“We’re looking for a specific Omega.” Michael stepped forward, “He is my brother’s soon-to-be mate. Dean Winchester.”

The blond woman blinked.

“Dean’s got a mate?” She asked softly.

“You know him?” Gabriel walked forward. She nodded.

“We… we worked together in another house. I thought I scented him last night before the Senator came by.”

“Jo?” Meg squinted at the blond.

“Yeah… Wait, Meg?” The two flew in each other’s arms, “How the hell….”

“Long story.” Meg smiled stepping back.

“This is all wonderful, but we need to do something to keep people out, before they see, you know, a dead body.” A redheaded Omega stepped forward, taking hold of the blond woman’s hand. Meg noticed the possessive yet unsure look in her eye.

“Good idea.” Michael pipped up, “I need ink and paper.”

In a short time a sign had been hung on the outside door reading ‘Closed due to illness’.

“Okay, well… we need a new plan. We can’t go back to Cas with nothing.” Gabriel looked up at his brother and his mate, scrubbing his face, he could only imagine how the normally passive Alpha would take the news that Dean was taken before they arrived.

“In the meantime we have 11 Omegas here in the house that need to be taken care of.” Meg swayed up to the group, “If they stay another Alpha will waltz in here and put them back to work,” She looked each Alpha in the eyes, “We need to rescue them.”

“Wait, rescue all of them?” Michael looked around apprehensively at all of the Omegas.

“We’re standing right here, you can speak to us, you know,” The redheaded Omega spoke up, arms across her chest, “Alpha ass.”

Lucifer smirked.

“Do you want to be rescued?” Michael asked, attempting to regain some semblance of honor.

“No, Alpha, we want to be used for other people’s pleasure against our wills.”

“I like her.” Lucifer grinned. Michael glanced at his mate briefly, clearly flustered, “Alright, Meg, you know this sort of thing better than us, what do we do to help?”

Straightening up, Meg looked over her shoulder for a minute before facing Lucifer once more.

“We need to get out of Charleston.” She said plainly, turning her attention to Michael, her face softened, “I know that you have a life and empire here, Alpha but if your brothers with the Winchesters leave town, you still will be hunted and most likely your property seized anyway.”

Setting his face into a mask of grim determination, Michael stared off into the distance, lost in his thoughts.

“Mikey, we can wait to think about this. With Abaddon gone, we have a little time and we can take everyone back to our place while we talk about this.” Gabriel suggested stepping forward.

“Talk? About what?” Jo spoke up, “About what to do with us? About where to dump us?”

Gabriel looked at the blond and huffed, “That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean?” She walked up much closer to the group of Alphas. Even at her smaller size, she still managed to make the men step back a foot.

“I mean you’re asking us to give up the only life we’ve ever known,” Gabriel spoke up, “I’m not saying we aren’t but we need to at least have a plan of how we are going to do this. Smart. We need to be smart and thorough in order to get you all out of the city and to safety.”

A hush crossed the room before Jo nodded her head.

“There’s a man, in Summerville, got a farm up that way. Goes by Bobby. He can help us get out of South Carolina.” Jo looked to Meg who returned the nod.

“I know him. He’s a good man. On the up and up. He’ll help.” Meg turned to Gabriel, “Get us to Summerville, then get the hell out of the state. Sound like a good plan?”

“Good a start as any.” He replied.

There was a brief moment where the house stood still, the second before the first step of the biggest journey of their lives.

Then all was chaos. People running around, packing bags, grabbing valuables, organizing people and rigging horses to pull a carriage, found in the stable behind the house. Moving quickly, they got the Omegas into the carriage with the luggage put on top. It was an incredibly tight fit but it was worth it if it meant freedom. The shades were pulled to hide them from prying eyes, but once Lucifer was given the signal from Gabriel that all were aboard, they moved quickly back towards the Manigualt house.

***

“I’m sorry Cas, Sam.” Gabriel hung his head before the two men. The story having been retold to the household. The heavy silence afterwards was oppressive to all. There were scents of hope, despair, fear and determination that floated through the house. “At the very least we need to leave before Abaddon’s body is discovered. Surely a neighbor saw us.” He glanced to Michael and Lucifer.

Sitting quietly on the sofa, Castiel rubbed the space beneath his nose. A quick glance at Sam just further broke his heart. The tall Omega clearly upset that his brother had not been retrieved. Gabriel likewise looked miserable.

“Sam, I’m so sorry.” Gabriel knelt before his mate, “But know that I will do EVERYTHING to help get Dean back for you.”

Sam looked up, looking at his mate. Patting Gabriel’s shoulder, Sam rose and left the room quietly.

Feeling his brother-in-law’s despair, Castiel cleared his throat, “Tonight, let’s rest. Eat what you need. Tomorrow,” he paused. What was he to say? Looking up at Meg, he watched as she sighed.

“I’ll help Hannah get things. People, bunk down where you can find a spot.” She announced.

Castiel rose to his feet with the help of his cane. He needed to lay down, needed to process this information. He needed a plan that wouldn’t destroy his family or their future. He needed to figure out how he was to help now 11 more Omegas to get to safety.

Closing the door to his room, Castiel would be lucky to get any sleep that night. Looking out his window, he wondered if Dean was safe, if he was looking up at the moon, like he was.

Something told him that he wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still around. Still updating other stories as well and completing a couple of big bangs. So hand with me a little longer and I will get this story told!


	13. Habits

It took a day of talking, giving everyone in the house to speak up about what they wanted or what they felt but it was nearly unanimous, the house wanted to run. They no longer felt safe and everyone was terrified of what was next to come but some had differing opinions on how to move forward. Most were willing to get to Bobby’s and from there separate. There were some that wanted to chance trying to find relatives and there was a group that was set on rescuing Dean.

This knowledge nearly brought tears to Castiel’s eyes. Sam was exceptionally grateful to all who wanted to help but did not want to get anyone else hurt or grabbed. The volunteers wouldn’t hear it.

It was another day before the first of the house packed up and began to leave. Charlie, the redheaded Omega that had been with Jo most of the time, was discovered to make convincing papers that would get some people past check points or proof of sale to Betas or Alphas that were traveling with them. It wasn’t a fix but it would help.

It was the day after before the volunteers were ready to move on to Bobby’s. They were taking with them the Omegas and Betas that had nowhere else to go. Bobby knew people, he had a web of ways to move Omegas out of the hot zone, according to Jo. Plus Bobby also had a man out there that worked with telegraph lines and had a good spy network. Though a bit of an odd bird, Ash knew things that would happen before they would. It’s possible that anything that Abaddon had done may have had news on the wind. It was a good chance as any.

It took very little time to get to the farm. Castiel had to admit that it was almost disappointing that he hadn’t had the chance to fight someone. He had an enormous amount of rage regarding his potential mate’s abduction and he needed a punching bag soon.

Not wishing to bring a lot of attention to Bobby or his operations, the bulk of the group, those not staying moved on past the farm and camped in the woods about six miles down the trail. This included Jo and Charlie, who turns out, were mates, despite both being Omegas. Jo remembered Dean and wanted to help him and Jo wasn’t going anywhere without Charlie. Michael, being the less conspicuous of the Alphas, was chosen to go into Summervile to obtain a wagon and horses. Jo offered to help him, posing as his Omega. Lucifer and Charlie went together to get supplies needed for their trip, borrowing one of Bobby’s wagons to get them. Their story was simple, they were heading out to California, to see if there was any gold left in the hills.

Meanwhile Castiel and Meg took the remaining members of the household to the farm. It was fortunate that, with the exception of Castiel knowing Bobby, everyone else knew each other by reputation. Agreeing to take on the additional hands and helping those that needed it, Bobby did not hesitate to take the donation Castiel made of gold, to help ease their way. It was after the business of the Omegas and Betas were done before broaching the subject of Dean. Sending one of the girls to collect Ash, Bobby scratched at his whiskers.

“There have been quite a few Omegas that have been heading to Columbia. Dispearing is more like it. It’s possible that your boy may be one of them.” Bobby offered grimly, pouring both Meg and Castiel a cup of coffee.

“How do you get around the authorities, if you don’t mind me asking.” Castiel looked at the grizzled man before him.

“I do mind.” Bobby looked up over Castiel’s head at the door behind him as a man entered, a Beta by the scent. “Ash.” Bobby nodded.

“Visitors. I would have changed my caveat had I known.” The man stepped into view next to bobby wearing a sleeveless undershirt and work pants. Castiel scowled at the man’s lack of decorum before Meg placed a hand on the Alpha’s arm.

“We’re looking for an Omega, one that was kidnapped about three nights ago, from Charleston.”

“That happens a lot around here.” Ash picked up a mug, sniffed it and wiped it out.

“A specific Omega, a male.” Castiel chimed in.

That caught the Beta’s attention.

“A dude? Well, that’s different. I heard about a feisty male omega that was to be grabbed and taken to Alistair, oh about a week ago.”

“He was taken a few days ago.” Meg offered.

“Yeah but they’ve been talking about it longer. Heard it come through the wire.” Ash poured himself a coffee, “Wasn’t sure of a male Omegas around.”

“He requested a male Omega?” Castiel offered a disgusted look.

“Naw man, sounded like he wanted yours specifically.”

A hush drew across the room.

“We’ve got to go.” Castiel looked at Meg, who nodded in response.

“Look,” Bobby interrupted, standing, “I’m gaad to see that there are some Alphas in this world that give a damn and for looks to be the right reasons but I don’t want you to get your hopes up. When you get there… your boy….” Bobby frowned and looked sadly at Castiel, “Just… be prepared.”

Castiel simply scowled.

“He will be alive and I will make sure anyone that touched him will deal with me.”

Bobby deepened the look of sorrow. It only further irritated Castiel, who stormed out of the house.  A moment breathing fresh air gave Meg the time to join them. Glancing at the Alpha, Meg handed a slip of paper to him.

“Ash said this is a property Alistair’s. Either home or brothel.”

Taking the paper, Castiel ground his teeth. Shoving the paper into his pocket, he started walking down the path through some of the gardens, needing a walk while he waited for his brothers to return.

“Wait up.” Ash came bounding out after them. Castiel and Meg turned to watch the strange man meet up with them, “Look, I didn’t want to say anything inside but…” He glanced over at the house, “What Bobby doesn’t know about this Alistair cat is that he has a tendency to…” He paused, trying to find a word before looking up at the Alpha, “Break Omegas. But I’ve never heard of him talking a male before. He has a pretty large side business of a brothel, so it’s possible he’s put your dude there. He supplies government officials with… entertainment. You need to get to your boy now, hombre.”

“You don’t think that I don’t know that?” Castiel hissed, “You don’t think I want to have him in my arms right now? Hide him from the horrors of the world?” Castiel ran a hand through his impeccable hair, tussling it. Looking towards the gardens he heard the hooves or horses on hard packed dirt, “I… apologies. You are simply trying to help.” Castiel looked at his feet, taking deep breath.

“It’s all good man. Just save your boy and we’re square.” Ash playfully punched Castiel’s arm, earning an unamused look that went unnoticed by the Beta.

Michael and Jo pulled up in a new covered wagon.

“They still make those?” Meg snarked as she sauntered towards the vehicle.

“Apparently.” Jo grinned and allowed Michael to help her down. Dusting off she glanced around, “Char and Luci still out?”

“They’ve not returned yet no.” Castiel stroked the neck of the horses that were pulling the wagon, “Any troubles?”

“None. It went really easy.” Michael joined his brother.

They stood chatting as Lucifer and Charlie pulled up in Bobby’s wagon, both of them giggling. Michael crossed his arms amused but Jo narrowed her eyes. Both mates watching as Lucifer helped Charlie down and how the two of them spent a moment longer close to one another, finishing their conversation before turning to face the nearby group.

“Hey Mikey.” Lucifer walked over and embraced the Alpha.

“Have fun?” Mike smiled up at his mate, indicating Charlie when the blond furrowed his brows.

“Oh, yeah, she’s really entertaining. She actually has a great idea.”

“How dare you!” Jo hissed, slapping Lucifer sharply.

“Jo! The hell?” Charlie ran over and grabbed her mate.

“I can smell him all over you.” Jo was raging.

“Yeah, just like I can smell Michael all over you, we were posing as mate, you nitwit.” Charlie dropped her wrists.

Castiel rolled his eyes, “May we please start? There is the little matter of someone we all care about being tortured and raped.” Castiel was running out of patience.

Jo and Charlie shared hurt and angry looks while Michael gave an uneasy one to Lucifer. Meg shrugged and began moving the supplies from Bobby’s wagon to their own, along with the help of Ash. Shortly thereafter the girls began to help as well. Huffing, Castiel glanced back at the house, noticing Bobby watch them, coffee in hand. Glancing around their group, Castiel realized the Alphas were standing around while the others were loading up for them. Dropping his cane he made his way over to the wagon and easily picked up a large bag of food stuffs and moved it over. Shucking his coat be rolled up his shirtsleeves and continued. Michael and Lucifer watched for a moment before pitching in.

“Some habits are hard to break.” Bobby spoke as he walked up to the group.

“Come again?” Michael asked, panting lightly.

“When was the last time any of you boys put in a full day’s work, that didn’t involve sitting on your asses?”

The Alphas each shared a look.

“Thought as much.” He shook his head and looked at the Omegas, “Good luck ladies.” Bobby tipped his hat.

After some tearful goodbyes with the Omegas and Betas of the Manigualt house and brothel, especially those shared with Hannah, the group pressed on to meet up with Gabriel, Krissy and Sam. Spirits were at a low and hopes were worse. And all the while, Castiel kept looking up at the moon and thinking about Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! 
> 
> find me on tumblr: stareena.tumbr.com


	14. Can it be enough?

That night at camp the mood was dour. Charlie and Jo had exchanged hurt looks, then heated words, then silence then a reasonable talk. They were cuddling in front of the fire but things were still uneasy between them. Michael and Lucifer opted to give the Omegas space and instead made themselves helpful with camp chores. Trying to figure out how to heat up some of the food that Lucifer and Charlie had gotten in town that day. Meg and Krissy were talking; Krissy had been irritable lately and Meg was trying to figure out what was wrong.

Gabriel was rubbing Sam’s back as the Omega stared into the fire. Castiel shared in that action on the other side of Gabriel. After several minutes Sam stood up and walked to the two Alphas trying to cook. Offering to help them, Sam gave them tasks while he took on the brunt of the work. Meg sniggered.

“A whole new world, isn’t it boys?” She cooed at them.

“Come again?” Michael asked, wiping his hands on a rag.

“Alphas working for their food.” She smiled.

Giving an unamused glare, Michael returned to his task.

“I’m going for a walk.” Krissy stood up quickly.

“That’s not a good idea.” Meg looked up at her, “We don’t know what’s out there and you’ve not presented yet.”

“You’re not my mother.” Krissy snipped.

“Krissy!” Castiel stood up.

“Oh please, you’re not my father.” She shot at him.

Huffing, Castiel placed his hands on his hips, “No… but… I would like to be.”

Rolling her eyes, Krissy pushed her way past Meg.

“Krissy, no!” Meg reached out to grab the girl but missed, falling onto her stomach. Walking past the light of the campfire the young girl disappeared into the darkness.

“I’ll talk with her.” Jo got up.

Sitting up slowly, Meg idly brushed her dress of dust. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” She looked up at Castiel, “She’s always been headstrong but… something is off.”

“She takes after Dean.” Sam pipped up from the food, a soft smile on his lips.

Castiel furrowed his brow and made his way over to Meg, sitting next to her. Adjusting his leg to allow it to stretch. He had over done it on walking without his cane today and it was sore.

“I… I meant what I said, I want to be a father to her.” He swallowed, “How do I do that?”

Looking over at the Alpha, Meg’s eyes were wide.

“Talk with her. Cultivate trust. Be kind.” Meg offered before turning back to look at the fire.

“I… I don’t know what to talk with her about…”

“Look, I brought her to you to bring her to Dean. It’s not my problem that you want to play Daddy.” She snipped.

“I am not trying to play Daddy.” Castiel sat up puffing out his chest.

“You’re an idiot.” Meg stood and walked away towards her sleeping area.

The camp settled, if words were spoken they were careful whispers followed by guarded looks. The food wasn’t bad and everyone, Krissy included, ate in silence before drifting off to bed. Castiel offered to take first watch of the night.

He wouldn’t have been able to sleep, not right now anyway. Instead, he kept one eye on their surroundings and the other on the moon.

***

“So what was Charlie’s great idea?” Michael asked as he and Lucifer were bedding down for the night.

“What?”

“You mentioned she had a great idea earlier, what is it?” Michael pressed.

“Never mind.” Lucifer closed his eyes.

“The hell Luce, I’m just curious.” Michael laid back. Both Alphas stared up at the night sky. The only sound was the crackle of the fire. The quiet was eventually broken by Lucifer’s sigh.

“She and Jo want a pup.”

Michael blinked and looked over at Lucifer, “So?”

“So, they can’t make one,” Lucifer rolled over onto his side, “Just like you and I.”

Michael laid still for a long moment before rolling over to face his lover, “What are you suggesting?”

“One of us impregnates Jo the other Charlie. We keep one pup they keep one pup. Plus, Charlie pointed out to me earlier that a pregnant Omega is usually safer from attacks.”

Frowning, Michael looked Lucifer in the eyes, trying to glean if this was a joke or not. “You’re serious.”

“I want a pup with you, I want us to be a real family.” Lucifer nuzzled Michael’s chin.

“You know that we have enough troubles with society accepting two Alphas together, you want to add a pup to that mix?” Michael replied quietly.

Pulling back, Lucifer looked at him in shock, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that this is not something we can enter into lightly.” Michael cupped his face, “I would love to have a family with you someday. Right now it not a good time.”

“The girls are unmarked. They risk being grabbed and we wouldn’t have the pup tomorrow, it would be months from now. We’ll be better settled by then.”

“We might not be.”

“I appreciate you playing Devil’s advocate, Mikey but I need you to think about this. Seriously. This is something that I really want with you.”

Watching his lover’s eyes, Michael nodded his head slowly, “I will think about it, Luce.”

“Thank you.” Lucifer sighed.

“Get some sleep babe, we have a long day tomorrow.” Michael kissed Lucifer gently on the lips before laying back. Lucifer crawled over and laid his head on Michael’s shoulder before closing his eyes.

***

Four days of walking, taking turns riding in the wagon, sleeping, hiding from the army, forging for food when supplies started to grow low and trying to keep comfortable in the heat and humidity, the group found themselves on the outskirts of Columbia. The trip had given all of them plenty of time to think and to plan what they would do when they arrived in the city, what they would do once they found Dean. Standing on the hills that overlook the city, was another thing entirely. Exhausted, the party decided to bed down for the night and get a good night’s sleep. The following day they would go into the city and find the house that Ash had given Castiel. From there… they really had no agreed plan of attack. Castiel wanted to go in as the owner demanding his property back, Sam and Michael wanted to go in guns blazing, Lucifer, Gabriel and the other Omegas suggested sneaking Dean out.

Setting up camp, Lucifer and Charlie went into town together to get more food for the group while the rest of the camp set things up. Castiel was itching. He was so close to Dean, close to rescuing him from the horrors of whatever this Alistair subjected him to. Part of him wanted to know, part of him was scared to know. It didn’t matter in his mind, Castiel loved Dean. His attractiveness was secondary.

This thought sobered Castiel up. Love. Was it love? Before it was a profound feeling of belonging together, of wanting to protect him and care for him, give him everything he wanted. Castiel had wanted to bow down and worship Dean, in every way.

Seeing Krissy, Castiel approached her cautiously. Since leaving Charleston, she had been more abrasive and problematic than ever. While it was grating, Castiel was determined to know this child as best as he could.

“Krissy, how do you think we should best rescue your father?” Castiel asked.

“How the hell should I know? You’re an Alpha, figure it out yourself.” She snipped. Walking out of the borders of the camp, she began gathering wood for a fire.

“Krissy, please, I need insight, I need suggestions.” Castiel went after her, pausing for a moment, “I need help.”

“Go talk to Mike or Lucifer then.”

“No, I want to hear what you have to say.” Castiel barred his teeth. Dropping the wood she had in her arms she bared her back at him and growled. Straightening up, Castiel had a revelation.

“Howdy there.” A foreign voice cut through the tension. Grabbing Krissy, Castiel placed himself in front of the girl as five Alphas stepped out of the tree line. Looking at the rabble, Castiel felt his heart start beating hard. The Alphas smelled aroused.

“Evening.” Castiel nodded his head to, who he assumed was the leader.

“Can we help you folks?” The man smiled a gruesome smile. Dirty teeth and dirty intentions were in that smile.

“No, we’re just fine sir.” Castiel pause for a moment, looking them all over again, “This here your land?”

“No sir, we’re travelers such as yourself.”

Castiel nodded, not liking the way two of the men were looking at Krissy.

“Okay then. You gentleman have a good night then.” Castiel waited but nothing happened, “Go on now.”

“See, we just can’t do that friend. You have something that we want. And we ain’t leaving till we get it.” The leader took a small step forward.

“Money?”

“Omegas.” He scented the air with a deep breath, “Several.” His eyes landed on Krissy, who, Castiel could her, was starting to breathe hard.

“They are not for sale, sir. This is my family and all the Omegas here are mated. My daughter has not presented.” He made a tip of his head towards Krissy, “It’s an easy misunderstanding. Have a good night.”

The men chuckled and it made Castiel’s blood run cold.

“No, friend, see, we don’t care if they are mated or not. An Omega is an Omega. And they is worth something to us.” He took another step forward.

“Krissy, find your Uncles.” Castiel kept his eyes leveled on the leader even as he reached towards her with his hand, “Go, now.”

The moment she ran was when the men jumped into action. Taking his cane, Castiel swung and knocked the silver handle into the head of one of the men. Just as he was winding up to take another swing, Gabriel and Michael rushed in on either side of him and each took out one man. Krissy and Sam followed shortly both going after the same man. That left the leader and one man staring down Castiel. The one he hit, now twice, was on the ground and blinking hard. Blood was running down his face as he reached up and held his head. The leader looked from the man and back up at Castiel, and smiled. Castiel took in the state of his cane top and grimaced. It was bent. Tossing it to the side, Castiel faced the man once more. The fight rolled around them as the two men walked around each other, sizing the other up.

Moving in quickly, Castiel punched twice before jumping back, his inner Alpha begging to rip this man’s throat out. The other man touched his nose gingerly, spotting the blood on his fingers.

“This could have ended without bloodshed.” The man grinned.

“I don’t seem to be bleeding.” Castiel replied matter-of-factly.

The man growled and charged Castiel. Normally he’d have been able to deflect such an attack, but his leg was giving his trouble and it went weak on him. Tumbling backwards, Castiel ended up on his back, breath escaping him for a moment. The other man’s eyes went red, indicating he was letting his Alpha take over.

Well two can play at this game.

With a roar, Castiel slipped back and allowed his Alpha forward. The beast wanted blood and his mate but there was only one available to him at the moment.

Blood it was.

The fight was a red haze. Blood ran thick even as growls and howls filled the fading light of the day. Swiping with his hand, Castiel didn’t know if he was rendering flesh or fabric and didn’t much care which. Ripping with his teeth, Castel spat the mess out and howled. The other Alphas of his pack howled back. He recognized Gabriel and Michael’s voices. But there were two more he was not familiar with. Panting for breath, Castiel’s Alpha relinquished control back to the logical mind. Allowing the man to take stock of the situation.

The battle was over.

The two unfamiliar cries were from Lucifer, who arrived sometime in the mele and Krissy. The young girl was standing over the corpse of a man, his hair in her hands as she panted, looking towards the Omegas that had walked up. Meg, Jo and Charlie were looking over the carnage as Krissy growled softly. The three female Omegas and Sam all looked over at Krissy and backed up slowly. Seeing her body was tense and her eyes red, they instinctively knew that type of growl.

Krissy was an Alpha and she was going into rut.

“Fuck.” Meg whispered.

“Don’t move.” Michael held his hands out towards the Omegas. Castiel kept his eyes on his step-daughter and rose to his feet. Walking over slowly, he made sure that he did not surprise her.

“Krissy. You’re in rut. You’re an Alpha. I need to take you to some place safe.”

Looking up at him, her eyes faded in color slightly. Swallowing, Castiel looked at the rest of his pack, aside from Abaddon, he had not met another female Alpha. Honestly, he had no idea how to handle this, did they even have the same genitalia? It was not something that polite society discussed and it was not one that was taught. Looking back at Krissy he held a hand out to her, “I’m going to help you with this, Krissy. You don’t have an Omega to help you through this so it will be rough but you will get through this. I’ll do what I can for you.”

Baring her bloodied teeth for a moment, she relaxed again before taking Castiel’s hand. Without turning his eyes from his step-daughter, he addressed the pack, “I’m taking Krissy to my tent. I don’t want any of the Omegas nearby.” Leading her away, Krissy became tense and suddenly moved quickly. Castiel was able to grab hold of her before she could get away. For a moment he was confused, then the breeze blew over his face the scent of Omega in heat. Turning he looked at the Omegas. Jo was red faced and panting while the other Omegas were doing their best to calm her down, standing around her in an effort to protect her from the Alphas. Moving quickly, Castiel dragged Krissy to his tent and pulled her inside. He was going to have to explain something to her when she was clear headed, but for now, he had to act as guard. Explaining quickly what she needed to do, Castiel sat down, his back facing her as he watched the front of his tent. Making sure she had some semblance of privacy and to keep her from escaping and going after one of the Omegas.

After Castiel took Krissy away, the remaining Omegas squared off with the Alphas. Michael and Lucifer stepped back as Gabriel slowly approached Sam, keeping his eyes on his mate.

“Sam, she is not safe out here. We need to get her inside as soon as possible.”

“It’s okay Jo, it’s okay, these Alphas won’t hurt us,” Charlie kept rubbing her mate’s back, “I hope.” She whispered.

“Charlie, what we discussed, maybe now…” Lucifer spoke up, still keeping his distance.

Looking at the Alpha she looked at Jo. The blond nodded her head. Charlie took a deep breath before looking at Lucifer, nodding her head as well. Lucifer turned his head towards Michael, who was already looking at his mate.

“Don’t bite her.” He added before Michael walked slowly towards Jo.

Charlie watched, feeling a growl in her throat that she kept swallowing down.

“She’s my mate.” The redhead looked up at the dark haired man, “Please… don’t hurt her.”

“I’ll make sure that she is safe.” He said softly. Charlie worried her bottom lip. Passing Jo’s hand to the Alpha, Charlie took a step back and stepped into Lucifer. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the redhead.

“He’ll be good to her, don’t fret.” Lucifer rubbed her shoulders.

Pulling Jo with him, Michael made his way to one of the horses that pulls the wagon and unhooked it. Climbing on he pulled Jo on up with him and, riding bareback, took off for the nearest Inn.

Trembling in Lucifer’s arms, Charlie watched her mate ride off. “That was harder than I thought it would be.” She whispered.

“You can stay with me tonight if you don’t want to be alone.” Lucifer offered, “No funny business just… companionable cuddles. Plus, with Krissy in her rut… it may be safer in the long run.”

Looking at the blond Alpha she smiled, rubbing his arm, “You okay?”

“It was harder than I thought.” He admitted with a sour grin.

Stepping away, Charlie took a breath of air and nearly choked. The scent of death and blood was all around them.

“Guess we are on the cleanup committee.” She muttered walking forward.

“Let’s drag them into the woods, see if we can find a place to stack them, hopefully the wild animals will stay away.” Joining Gabriel, Sam and Meg, Lucifer and Charlie helped to clean up the mess of the area. That night, in settling down, Lucifer and Gabriel agreed to have the Omegas sleep in the back of the wagon, one of them sleeping with them the other on guard duty for the camp and for the brand new Alpha, in their midst.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first a / b / o story and I realize it was a heady subject matter but being a civil war historian I thought it would be interesting to marry the two worlds together and see what happens. I mean no disrespect to anyone for any reason I just thought the two could overlap in a very interesting sort of way. The views and opinions of the characters are just that. Views and opinions of fictional characters. While this story is set in the 1860s I am keeping the language modern on purpose.
> 
> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
